Les accords du Cœur
by Illheart
Summary: [UA] Part 2 - Ce jour-là, tandis que la neige commençait à recouvrir ton corps endolori... Tu avais vraiment voulu mourir. Tu avais souhaité que cette neige efface toute trace de ton existence sans qu'il ne reste plus rien, pas même un souvenir de toi. Mais au lieu de te recouvrir, elle a envoyé son sauveur. (Fiction en 3 parties: Robin & Nami, Kaku & Paulie, et Sanji & Nojiko)
1. The Performer

Il me tardait d'écrire sur Robin et Nami. Mais pour ça j'avais besoin d'une idée qui puisse les mettre en valeur toutes les deux.

C'est alors que mes rp's m'ont brusquement inspirés. Un en particulier, entre une danseuse étoile et une fille des rues. La plume de ma partenaire de rp m'est soudainement apparue comme le meilleur angle de tir pour exploiter ces deux personnages là en romance. Et comme toujours je suis avant tout dans une écriture plus contemplative qu'active... J'aime beaucoup m'arrêter sur les profondeurs internes de chaque personnage, ce que j'ai fais à fond ici. Je crois que j'aurai sans doute pu rajouter d'autres moments, mais j'attends de voir ce que vous en pensez avant de me prononcer.

Sur ce bonne lecture, et amour sur vous!

* * *

۩๑ ๑۩

 **T he Performer**

۩๑ ๑۩

* * *

C'est ce soir-là que tu l'avais rencontrée.

Ce soir-là où le corps suant et le cœur emballé, tu courais. Tu étais poursuivie par des hommes. Ce n'était pas toi qu'ils convoitaient, bien qu'ils comptassent te passer à tabac dès qu'ils auraient pu t'agripper. Ce qu'ils souhaitaient avant tout, c'était récupérer cette chose, ce petit paquet que tu avais glissé dans ton petit sac à bandoulière noire. C'est pour cela, pour ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de ce sac, que ces hommes s'étaient précisément lancés à ta poursuite.

Tu n'avais pas peur de ces hommes qui étaient à tes trousses. Au contraire, tu souriais largement, bifurquant sur une petite ruelle à ta droite. Puis tu tournais d'un coup à gauche, avant de continuer tout droit quelques instants. Et une fois encore tu changeais de direction pour semer ces inconscients qui avaient cru bon de te prendre en chasse. Si tu avais pu, tu te serais arrêtée pour leur rire au nez, voire leur tirer la langue si tu t'étais sentie d'une humeur joueuse. Mais tu ne pouvais pas te permettre ça, pas ce soir. Il fallait que tu caches ce paquet. Il était d'une importance primordiale, alors bien que l'envie de les insulter ou de les taquiner t'eût effleuré l'esprit l'espace d'un instant… Tu avais brusquement repoussé ces douces pensées. Tu n'avais pas le temps pour ça ce soir.

Tandis que tu continuais de courir sans t'arrêter, les semelles de tes longues bottes de cuir claquaient les pavés en rythme, accompagnées par le battement de ton cœur qui te semblait vouloir s'extirper de ta cage thoracique. Tes longs cheveux orangés dansaient sur tes épaules, se mouvant à la cadence de ton corps et de tes mouvements de tête. De temps à autre, tu jetais de petits coups d'oeils par-dessus ton épaule, cherchant de ton regard noisette ces mêmes hommes qui t'avaient forcée à fuir il n'y a pas vingt minutes. Ils n'étaient pas loin, cependant tu étais certaine de pouvoir t'en sortir. Il te suffirait de faire profil bas, de les laisser s'épuiser à te chercher, pendant que toi tu serais bien cachée à l'intérieur d'une cachette secrète que tu ne tarderais pas à trouver.

\- Arrête-toi !

Hurla l'un de tes poursuivants, pensant certainement pouvoir réussir à te faire ralentir ne serait-ce qu'un instant afin de te faire perdre ton avantage. Ton rictus se déforma un peu plus, amusé par cette vaine tentative qui se solderait par un échec cuisant, grand mal lui en fasse. Pour toute réponse, tu te permis cependant de lever haut ton bras droit, exposant ton majeur à sa vue. Tu pus entendre quelques insultes t'étant destinées, mais tu ne pris même pas la peine de réellement les écouter. D'un seul coup, tu disparus dans l'ombre d'une nouvelle et étroite ruelle.

La nuit s'annonçait parfaitement bien pour toi. Tu le savais. Tu leur échapperais avec une facilité déconcertante. Ce n'était pas pour rien que l'on t'appelait _« La chatte voleuse »_ : tu étais aussi rapide et agile qu'un chat se glissant sur les toits pour échapper aux humains. Tu n'appartenais pas au monde de ces gens qui te poursuivaient. Tu leur étais supérieure, parce que tu connaissais la rue, elle était devenue une partie de toi-même. Comme un chat qui ne perdait jamais réellement ses instincts de chasseurs, tu étais une humaine que l'on avait cru pouvoir apprivoiser… Et au moment où tes maîtres s'y attendaient le moins, tu avais sorti les griffes pour les prendre à revers. Tu n'étais pas une humaine… Tu étais un chat sauvage.

Cette assurance, cette adrénaline que tu avais accumulée durant ta course te donna subitement l'envie d'être un peu sadique… Pourquoi t'en priver ? Tu n'avais personne à voir ce soir, ce paquet était le tien pour le moment. Malgré ta décision précédente, tu choisis finalement de t'amuser un peu. Sortant une bombe de peinture de ton sac, tu la secouas vigoureusement entre ses doigts avant de projeter son faisceau de peinture derrière toi. Ces hommes se mirent à ralentir, hurlant d'horreur. Parfait, tu avais dû toucher l'un d'eux en pleine figure. Toute fière de ton crime infâme, tu rengainas ta terrible arme pour bifurquer dans une nouvelle petite rue vide de tout occupant.

Oui décidément, la nuit s'annonçait bien. Le ciel était dégagé, il faisait bon, et les étoiles avaient commencé à envahir la voûte céleste de leurs petites tâches plus ou moins blanches.

Tu étais désinvolte. Mais tu l'avais toujours été. D'ailleurs il te plaisait bien ce mot : désinvolte. Tu trouvais qu'il allait à merveilleuse avec la ruse ainsi que le mot qui t'importait le plus lorsque tu courais : liberté. Lorsque tu courais tu ne pensais plus à rien, à rien d'autre que cette sensation brûlante dans ta poitrine, et qui te criait joyeusement : _« Tu es libre »._ C'est pour cela que tu aimais tant courir.

Un bruit de porte sur ta droite attira ton regard. De jeunes femmes terminaient de fumer leur cigarette, s'échangeant quelques paroles suivies de quelques rires amusés. Ah, elle était là ta chance de cachette pour la nuit. Ton sourire s'agrandit davantage, et un plan clair se mit à prendre forme dans ton esprit. En deux petites secondes, tu pris une décision. Sans perdre de temps, tes jambes ainsi que tes pieds se tordirent pour faire basculer ton corps en direction de ces femmes qui faisaient demi-tour pour rentrer dans un grand bâtiment à l'architecture contemporaine. Tu n'y fis pas plus attention, ça ne t'intéressait guère pour le moment. Tu avais seulement besoin de te faufiler à l'intérieur, pas d'admirer la façade.

\- Où est-elle ?!

\- Cherchez-la et ne la laissez pas s'échapper !

Furent les vagues phrases que tu pus deviner avant de t'engouffrer tel un gracieux félin dans l'ouverture de la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme d'un bruit ferme et sourd. Ca y est, tu étais sauvée, exactement comme tu l'avais envisagé. Si tu n'avais pas été aussi mesurée, tu savais que tu aurais bondi gaiement, imaginant la tête déconfite de tes poursuivants. Cependant tu étais une jeune femme mesurée… Enfin dans certains cas.

Des rires lointains te parvinrent, tu te trouvais dans un noir presque complet. Il n'y avait qu'une lueur fine qui te permettait de distinguer quelques formes à la dérobée, dans la même direction que ces rires. Une salle à la porte ouverte sans doute… Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était très bien ainsi ! Tu préférais être à l'écart du moindre problème… et de la moindre personne par la même occasion. Un soupir de soulagement s'enfuit, suivi de tes mains que tu glissais sur ton sac, le serrant un peu pour t'assurer que ton précieux paquet ne s'était pas mystérieusement volatilisé… Fort heureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Un autre soupir t'échappa dans la foulée.

Une lumière jaune vive agressa brusquement ta rétine. Une autre porte venait de s'ouvrir, dérobée, que tu n'avais pas remarquée dans l'obscurité. Pas le temps de réfléchir, tes jambes furent les plus rapides. Profitant du bruit désagréable de cette ouverture, tu t'étais jetée sur le sol, derrière une grosse caisse qui venait de te sauver la vie.

Plus un bruit, plus un son, c'est à peine si tu osais respirer de peur de te faire attraper. Le dos collé contre cette énorme caisse froide, c'est comme si tu cherchais à te fondre dans la matière de cette dernière. Ton souffle était coupé… Tes yeux se fermèrent. Tu fis en sorte de ne plus être là.

C'est alors que tu l'entendis… Une voix, un murmure, puis un léger fredonnement calme. Des pas suivirent, faisant craquer le parquet tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient lentement de ta position.

Mais étrangement ce fredonnement lui… il restait. Tu n'aurais sû dire quelle folie t'avait traversée à ce moment-là, cependant tu avais fini par redresser la tête, te soustrayant à l'emprise du noir pour capter du regard une forme… Une silhouette de femme. Elle était grande et fine, cependant dans la pénombre tu ne distinguais pas grand-chose de plus de cette créature. Seules tes oreilles parvenaient à capturer clairement un élément de cette inconnue : sa voix. Elle chantonnait un air que tu ne connaissais pas certes, mais il te plaisait bien.

A ce moment-là tu aurais encore pu faire demi-tour. Tu aurais pu rester cacher quelques minutes, voire une heure derrière cette grosse caisse froide qui t'avait servie de cachette. Faire comme si de rien n'était… était une de tes plus grandes qualités. Là encore, il aurait été aisé pour toi de te rasseoir, et d'agir comme si tu n'avais rien entendu.

Tu ne le fis pourtant pas. Cette voix chantante avait provoqué quelque chose en toi, un rebond, un emballement comme seule la course était capable de te faire sentir. Il fallait que tu voies de tes yeux cette silhouette et que tu puisses mettre sur cette voix un visage ainsi qu'un nom. Alors tu avais envoyé valser ta raison, glissant discrètement en direction de cette lumière et surtout de cette inconnue.

Un claquement de main te fit t'arrêter quelques instants… Une musique montante te permit de reprendre ta filature. Aussi discrète qu'une petite musaraigne tu t'étais approchée, prenant conscience du lieu dans lequel tu avais pénétré : une salle de spectacle. Un théâtre. Et devant ces épais rideaux noirs qui te dissimulaient… Une scène.

Et cette femme qui s'était mise à danser.

Tu ne savais pas encore qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle, pourtant au fond de ton cœur tu étais certaine qu'il s'agissait de ton inconnue à la voix douce. Elle était haute, fine, une partie du corps délicatement enveloppée dans une tenue de danse blanche. Sa jupe presque totalement transparente laissait voir ses longues jambes à la peau légèrement hâlée, ainsi que ses petits pas feutrés. Il était beau son corps. Un corps de femme souple, ce genre de corps qui devait plaire. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulaient au rythme de ses mouvements aériens, coulant le long de ses épaules et de ses bras ou de la courbure qu'elle prenait. Son visage… Tu ne le voyais pas. Elle ne te regardait pas. Elle ne regardait rien, tu t'en doutais, tu le ressentais au plus profond de ton corps de jeune femme.

Elle dansait pour elle, enfermée dans une bulle invisible qu'elle délimitait avec ses mouvements libres et cette musique que tu n'entendais plus que comme un écho lointain. Elle flottait. Comme une vague roulerait sur une autre, l'emportant dans son sillage et la faisant disparaître sous sa propre force. Elle volait, virevoltait, comme un oiseau qui balayait le ciel de sa danse. Elle laissait son corps s'exprimer avec une telle justesse… Jamais auparavant tu n'avais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. C'était indescriptible. Même les mots que tu venais d'enchaîner dans ton esprit te semblaient dérisoire face à la magnificence du spectacle qu'elle offrait. Ses mains graciles remontèrent le long de son corps, sensuellement, effleurant ses hanches prononcées pour se joindre et étirer davantage sa silhouette. Pour la première fois tu aperçus ses seins, puis soudainement un morceau de son visage. Elle était très légèrement maquillée, les lèvres entrouvertes… Tu crus qu'elles t'appelaient, qu'elles t'invitaient à les rejoindre pour les embrasser. Une seconde après, elles avaient de nouveau disparu de ton champ de vision. Ses cheveux de moires envahirent et noyèrent ton regard noisette. Ils dansaient devant toi, comme ils se répercutaient au creux de ton cerveau.

Durant tout ce temps tu n'avais même pas pu bouger. Tu étais tout simplement enchaînée à cette image de femme en train de danser.

Son regard croisa le tien. D'un coup, sans que tu ne puisses rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Ils s'étaient juste rejoints par un incroyable concours de circonstances. Tu crus que ta fin était arrivée… Ton esprit t'ordonnait de courir, de fuir comme tu avais toujours si bien su le faire… Mais même courir ne te faisait plus envie à cet instant précis. Lorsque ces yeux bleus, aux reflets de jade rencontrèrent les tiens, ton cœur s'anima, et un feu violent remonta le long de ton bassin. Frappée par toute son élégance, c'est précisément à cet instant-là que tu compris que tu voulais avoir ton corps contre le sien.

La musique s'arrêta, cependant son regard demeura accroché au tien. Son corps aussi ne bougeait pas, figé dans sa posture de danseuse courbée, penchée sur le côté, les poignets croisés au dessus de sa tête. Elle ressemblait à une œuvre d'art. Tu n'en avais jamais vu beaucoup. Tu n'aimais l'art que pour sa valeur, pour le prix que tu pouvais en retirer en le vendant sur un marché noir ou à l'un de tes contacts…

Pourtant cette œuvre d'art là que tu n'aurais vendue pour rien au monde… Tu voulais juste l'apprécier dans toute sa splendeur.

Tu n'avais pas le temps pour ça. Ses camarades l'applaudirent, elle se détacha de toi dans un dernier sourire, le premier qui t'étais adressé. A toi, et à personne d'autre.

\- C'était très bien. Magnifique même, comme toujours.

Il était temps que tu partes. Tu ne pouvais pas rester là, vous n'étiez pas seules.

Reculant aussi discrètement que tu t'étais approchée, tu pris la décision de quitter ce lieu qui n'était pas fait pour toi.

Et tandis que tu te glissais par cette même porte qui avait signé ton salut, le corps de cette femme aux cheveux noirs voguait toujours au travers de tes yeux, et de ton esprit.

۩๑ ๑۩

La première fois que tu étais revenue dans ce théâtre tu avais cherché une excuse. La deuxième fois aussi d'ailleurs, ainsi que la troisième, puis la quatrième fois. Dès que tu posais ton regard sur cette immense bâtisse à l'étrange architecture, tu inventais une justification pour te glisser en son sein.

Tu n'avais jamais été du genre à avouer apprécier quelqu'un… Encore moins depuis le coma de ta mère.

Après ça, ta vie avait été un véritable enfer. Même aujourd'hui elle l'était encore. Tu volais, tu dépouillais, tu frappais, tu dénigrais, tu étais tout ce que ta tendre mère avait pu haïr. Tout ce dont elle avait souhaité te protéger avant de se faire agresser, presque tuée. Parfois même tu te regardais dans le miroir et tu te répétais que tu n'étais qu'une crevure. Un monstre qui ne méritait pas de fouler la terre de cette femme qui t'avait tout donné malgré tes caprices d'enfant.

Et puis finalement tu continuais de vivre, parce que tu ne pouvais pas te permettre de disparaître… Ce serait lâche. Lâche parce qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour te sauver.

Enfant tu n'avais pas pu comprendre toute la situation qui avait entourée son agression. Au départ tu avais eu beaucoup d'incertitudes, tu l'avais vu s'effondrer sous tes yeux, couverte de son propre sang. Mais la raison qui avait provoqué cette attaque violente t'avait échappé durant de longues années après sa prise en charge par l'hôpital, et son coma qui durait depuis lors. Nojiko avait toujours su quelque chose, tu le ressentais et tu savais qu'elle t'avait caché des éléments cruciaux concernant cet instant qui avait fait basculer vos vies à toutes les trois. Tu l'avais souvent assaillie de questions, cherchant à comprendre… à pouvoir donner une signification à ce sang que tu avais vu couler, et à ce corps chaud qui était tombé contre le parquet de votre petit chez vous… et qui ne s'était jamais relevé depuis. Oh oui, tu l'avais longtemps harcelée pour tenter de mettre un sens à ce que tu avais vu ce jour-là.

Et puis tu avais été frappée par l'horreur de la réalité. Bellmere était endettée. En t'adoptant, toi et ta sœur, elle avait provoqué sa propre chute parce qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi vous payer une vie décente à toutes les trois. Elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à abandonner l'une de vous… Alors elle avait commencé à emprunter de l'argent à des personnes peu recommandables. Et l'une d'elles, celle que tu avais vue dans votre salon ce soir fatidique, avait décidé qu'il était temps pour ta mère de payer ses dettes. On l'avait menacée de t'attraper, toi ou ta sœur pour te vendre à quelqu'un, après coup tu avais compris que cela aurait été très certainement pour un trafic d'esclaves, et son refus de vous céder… avait amené à cette balle qui l'avait transpercée en pleine poitrine.

Ta mère avait été mise hors d'état de nuire, un soir d'automne. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour vous élever. Ça c'était une chose que tu ne pourrais jamais oublier.

Et c'est ce même soir que ta chute avait commencé à se construire. Car ce qu'il s'était aussi passé après avoir compris pourquoi elle avait été froidement abattue, c'était une sorte d'indépendance imposée. Tu n'avais voulu compter sur personne. Encore moins sur ta sœur qui avait pourtant tout fait pour t'aider. Tu voulais subvenir à tes besoins, toute seule. Et comme personne n'avait voulu de toi comme stagiaire au moins, et puisque tes professeurs s'étaient pour la plupart évertués à te descendre à cause de tes fréquentations… Tu avais emprunté une voie bien moins légale : celle de la rue. A partir de là, tu n'avais plus voulu de ta sœur dans ta vie.

Cela faisait presque cinq ans que tu ne l'avais pas revue d'ailleurs. Un jour, tu avais juste coupé les ponts. Pour son bien à elle, pour le tien aussi. Tu ne supporterais pas qu'elle ait des ennuis par ta faute. Donc tu avais arrêté de la voir, pour de bon. Tu avais tout orchestré, et d'une dispute de ton fait vous vous étiez complètement brouillées.

Tu ne t'inquiétais pas pour elle. Ta sœur avait toujours été la plus raisonnable d'entre vous, la plus charmante aussi… A cette heure-même où tu te glissais dans le théâtre, elle devait être dans un beau foyer en campagne, avec un mari, et même un ou deux enfants.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de toi. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'elle.

Et cette femme que tu venais voir… Il fallait que ce soit la même chose. Alors tu te cachais toujours derrière de beaux prétextes. Une curiosité mal-placée, une envie de fouiller dans le sac d'une de ses camarades danseuses, et parfois tu utilisais même l'argument du mauvais temps pour te donner bonne conscience. Tu refusais de t'impliquer davantage, d'ailleurs tu ne lui avais jamais parlé. Tu te contentais toujours de rester dans l'ombre, à observer sans que personne ne puisse te voir.

Maintenant c'était devenu une habitude. Une sorte de rendez-vous que tu t'imposais sans vouloir y croire. A tout rejeter sur la faute des circonstances ainsi que du hasard fortuit… qui te ramenait irrémédiablement en ces lieux.

Tu avais trouvé une place sur une passerelle supérieure. Accrochée à dix mètres du sol, tu avais une vue imprenable sur la scène… Et surtout sur elle.

Cette danseuse aux cheveux corbeau et aux yeux océan.

La poésie n'avait jamais été ton domaine de prédilection. Tu lisais un peu, mais jamais des livres littéraires. Tu délaissais ces derniers pour des ouvrages sur la géographie ainsi que sur l'histoire. Parce que le passé était une source de savoir, et que le savoir était source de pouvoir. Il y avait aussi ce côté curieux qui te poussait à vouloir connaître cette planète sur laquelle tu vivais, et s'il y avait une raison dans les lignes des pays, dans les formes dessinées par les montagnes ainsi que par les plaines, de ne pas haïr ce monde absurde dans lequel tu te trouvais.

Non… Décidément… La poésie n'avait jamais été ton domaine de prédilection. Cependant cette femme que tu regardais danser tous les mercredis, vendredis et samedis, avait de quoi développer une sorte de fibre littéraire ? Ou artistique peut-être, dans ton cerveau. Depuis que tu avais rencontré son regard à la volée, tu cherchais des mots pour mettre une signification sur ce que tu pouvais ressentir, sur ce que tu pourrais dire si jamais tu devais un jour la décrire à quelqu'un. Bien que tu n'en eusses pas l'intention !... Pourquoi parler d'une fille à quelqu'un ? Déjà tu n'avais personne à qui parler de ça… Même Usopp, ton « ami » des banlieues n'avait pas à savoir ça. Et puis surtout… Pourquoi devrais-tu évoquer cette femme qui n'était rien pour toi ?...

C'était complètement stupide. Oui… Vraiment stupide. Tellement stupide que tu n'arrivais jamais à quitter le théâtre tant qu'elle était là. Tant que tu n'entendais pas l'un de ses collègues taper dans ses mains pour annoncer la fin de leur séance, tu restais là. Pendue à dix mètres au dessus de la scène, perdue dans les enchainements de la danse de cette créature au corps aussi changeant que le vent lui-même.

Ce soir encore elle dansait merveilleusement bien. Tu la regardais de ton perchoir, appréciant la vue sur ses figures et sur les mouvements que tu devinais aussi doux que du coton sous tes doigts. Elle mouvait ses bras avec une précision ainsi qu'une singularité sensuelle qui t'avaient à nouveau capturée.

Ses bras… et ses mains. Elle les bougeait parfaitement. Parfois, et encore ce soir, tu avais l'impression qu'elle caressait un corps contre le sien. Qu'avec ses bras elle l'invitait à prendre forme, et qu'avec ses mains elle en dessinait les moindres recoins. Entre ses doigts tu imaginais une jeune femme, vaguement plus petite qu'elle, qu'elle attrapait par les hanches pour l'entraîner dans sa danse endiablée et lui faire l'amour sur scène.

Oui c'était ça… Lorsque tu la voyais bouger son corps ainsi sur cette scène, tu avais l'impression qu'elle faisait l'amour avec quelqu'un. Elle n'avait pas besoin de toucher réellement quelqu'un d'autre pour en prendre soin. Et personne n'était digne d'être touchée par des mains aussi fines, gracieuses, tendres. L'amour de cette inconnue était autre que le tien… Il était pur.

Sa façon d'aimer, sa façon d'être étaient aux antipodes de ton être et de la façon que tu avais d'aimer… Aimer… Plutôt baiser. Tu ne pouvais pas dire que tu aimais les femmes avec qui tu couchais. Tu remplissais seulement des besoins, des désirs qui devaient être repus, un peu comme ta faim de savoir. Coucher avec quelqu'un dans ton langage, c'était seulement se nourrir.

Chez elle, c'était se donner corps et âme à un art… s'aimer mais surtout donner de l'amour à ce qui n'était pas physique.

Aimer comme toi tu n'étais pas capable de le faire. Comme tu étais certaine de ne jamais pouvoir le faire.

۩๑ ๑۩

Ce jour-là tu avais fait une erreur. Une erreur grossière et particulièrement stupide que tu n'aurais jamais faite auparavant.

Tu avais bloqué ton sac en bandoulière dans la porte du backstage qui te servait toujours à te faufiler à l'intérieur du théâtre. En voulant sortir ce soir-là, disparaître comme si tu n'avais jamais été dans ce lieu, tu t'étais misérablement ramassée. Bloquée contre la porte gelée, ton sac si précieux de l'autre côté, sans aucune possibilité de le récupérer. Tu avais été soudainement prise par l'envie de te baffer, de frapper ton crâne contre cette maudite porte qui t'avait attrapée pour t'empêcher de simplement partir comme tu avais eu si souvent l'habitude le faire.

S'il y avait un Dieu… ou une autre connerie du genre dans ce bas-monde… Tu étais certaine qu'il te détestait pour autant s'acharner sur toi.

Et pendant que tu insultais allégrement tout ce qui pouvait te passer par la tête, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, dans son sombre bruit si distinctif de métal et de légère rouille.

Elle était là.

Juste là devant toi.

A quelques centimètres seulement de ton visage. Ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des tiennes. Ses yeux plongés dans les tiens. La jeune femme qui dansait si bien… Elle était si proche, que tu pouvais sentir son souffle contre ton visage.

Là maintenant, tu aurais pu l'attraper par les hanches et l'embrasser.

\- Alors comme ça tu t'es coincée une aile petit oiseau ?

Sa voix. C'était sa voix. S'adressait-elle réellement à toi ? L'espace d'une seconde tu te permis de douter, puis devant son sourire léger, un peu coquin tu te sentis de nouveau toucher terre. Et armée de ta plus grande assurance, tu saisis ton sac avant de lui rendre le même genre de sourire :

\- Et il semblerait que la proie est mordue à l'hameçon.

Dans ses yeux s'allumèrent une autre lueur, celle de la curiosité.

\- Tu comptais attraper quelqu'un en te piégeant toi-même ?... Ça me semble bien approximatif comme plan d'attaque.

\- Tu peux voir les choses sous cet angle…

Avais-tu annoncé en posant une main juste à côté de sa tête, contre cette foutue porte qui t'avait bloquée il n'y avait pas quarante secondes.

\- Ou alors les voir ainsi : si une proie utilise son intelligence ainsi que son jeu pour attirer un prédateur, et lui faire croire qu'il est complètement maître de la situation… La proie peut plus facilement la surprendre et renverser la tendance à son avantage.

Tu avais dit cela le plus naturellement du monde, imitant un professeur des écoles en remontant l'une de tes mains pour mimer un geste de leçon de vie. Elle t'avait regardée faire, attentive, avant de glousser doucement, l'une de ses mains placée tout près de sa bouche. Maintenant que cette danseuse aux cheveux sombres se trouvait si proche de toi, tu pouvais un peu mieux détailler ses traits ainsi que la beauté de son visage. Elle était plus âgée que toi, de six ans au moins. Ses sourcils étaient au diapason de ses traits, très fins, et sa peau bien qu'elle eût un ou deux petits boutons à peine visibles, était d'une grande netteté. Tu étais même certaine qu'elle serait d'une douceur agréable si tu glissais tes doigts dessus.

\- Dois-je me considérer comme le dit prédateur que tu essayes de surprendre ?

Sa voix te sortit de ta contemplation. Ton regard se retrouva à jouer avec le sien. Elle était plus grande d'environ vingt centimètres, continuait de te sourire avec ce drôle d'air qui te semblait être entre une invitation et un défi, susurré du bout de ses lèvres.

Tu savais que c'était dangereux de répondre à ce genre de jeu. D'autant plus parce que tu savais qu'elle te faisait de l'effet, et que jamais auparavant tu n'avais ressenti un feu aussi puissant dans le creux de tes reins. Mais tu n'avais pas envie de te l'avouer. T'avouer que tu aimerais bien plus qu'une simple soirée avec elle… Ce serait te forcer à abandonner. Et face à ce regard océan tu n'avais pas le pouvoir de dire « non ».

Alors tu t'étais laissée emporter par la vague, avec un sourire sensuel que tu savais si bien afficher pour séduire les autres filles.

\- Pour le moment oui.

C'était complètement stupide de te laisser avoir par d'aussi beaux yeux. Habituellement c'était toi qui avais le pouvoir, c'était toi qui provoquais une flamme infatigable dans le cœur de tes proies. Pas l'inverse.

\- AllSunday ! Referme la porte, on se les gèle !

AllSunday… Un surnom. Le sien.

\- Oui bien sûr. Excuse-moi Flampe.

Elle avait placé un doigt sur ses lèvres, t'offrant un petit léger clin d'œil avant de se reculer.

Il était l'heure pour vous de vous quitter.

\- … A mercredi prochain !

Tu avais lancé cela sans y penser, juste avant que la porte ne se referme et que son visage ne disparaisse totalement derrière un épais voile de noir et de gris. Juste avant que ceci ne vienne envahir ton champ de vision, tu parviens à apercevoir un autre de ses sourires, il était pour toi lui aussi. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de parler, dès que tu avais entrevu cette légère mimique sur le coin de ses lèvres, tu avais su qu'elle t'invitait à revenir… Et que ta présence resterait un secret entre elle et toi.

Un vent agressif s'était glissé sous ton haut et contre ta nuque non protégée. Tu avais frissonné. Mais pas à cause du vent. C'était un reste de son parfum de fleur, volatile, qui avait caressé ton visage l'espace d'une seconde qui avait provoqué ce frémissement violent.

Tu sentis ton cœur battre plus rapidement, et tandis que tu clignais quelques fois des paupières, encore un peu éberluée parce ce qu'il venait de se passer... Tu pensais solennellement qu'elle sentait vraiment très bon ta grande danseuse.

۩๑ ๑۩

A partir de là tu n'avais même plus cherché à te trouver des excuses ridicules pour venir la voir. Tu te contentais de venir en avance. Et elle te faisait entrer, lorsqu'il n'y avait encore personne de son groupe et que les techniciens du théâtre étaient occupés ailleurs. Vous échangiez toujours quelques paroles, des banalités, comme si vous vous connaissiez depuis toujours et que vous étiez les meilleures amies du monde. Tu aimais bien le son de sa voix lorsqu'elle te parlait. Tu avais cette sensation continuelle qu'elle chantait, qu'il y avait une pointe de musicalité dans le choix de ses mots ainsi que la longueur de ses phrases. Comme si elle faisait attention à chaque détail en ta présence.

La première fois elle avait beaucoup pris la parole. Elle t'avait dit qu'elle s'était toujours sentie observée depuis que vos regards s'étaient croisés lors de votre première rencontre à la volée. Elle avait toujours été sûre que c'était toi, celle qui la regardait. Tu avais avoué, évoquant avec une certaine fierté ta place sur la passerelle au-dessus de sa tête. Ta danseuse avait gloussé, amusée par les efforts que tu avais mis en œuvre pour pouvoir la contempler en toute tranquillité. Tu avais légèrement rougi, puis vous aviez discuté de plein d'autres choses que tu avais oubliées. Seul le son de sa voix était resté, brûlant dans ton esprit comme une obsession dont tu ne pouvais te détacher.

La deuxième fois elle t'avait parlé du théâtre et de son histoire. Elle t'avait raconté comment il avait été construit, pourquoi ce choix d'architecture qui t'avait toujours un peu impressionnée… Et fait rire tant tu le trouvais idiot. Plus elle t'en avait expliqué sur lui cependant, plus tu avais revu ton jugement. L'homme qui avait conçu ce bâtiment s'était inspiré des mouvements d'un corps en plein exercice. Elle t'avait dit que sa démarche avait été similaire à ceux des premiers photographes qui s'étaient intéressés d'une manière scientifique à la décomposition des mouvements moteurs des espèces. Finalement, tu avais arrêté de te moquer de cette architecture, créée avec passion par un homme curieux et son équipe d'artisans.

La troisième fois, elle t'avait ramené un livre. Un petit ouvrage sur cet architecte afin que tu puisses toi-même juger de sa démarche et comprendre le processus de sa création du début à la fin. Tu n'avais rien à lui offrir… Mais elle t'avait rassurée, te disant que ça lui faisait plaisir que tu t'intéresses à quelque chose d'aussi abstrait pour le commun des mortels. Après quelques secondes à hésiter, tu l'avais accepté, le rangeant avec grande précaution dans ton petit sac. À la suite de quoi vous aviez seulement laissé le temps passer, à inspecter la salle de théâtre… vos mains toutes proches.

La quatrième fois, tu lui avais ramené son livre et vous en aviez longuement discuté. Tu lui avais expliqué tout ce que tu avais compris, à quel point cet homme te semblait brillant et comment tu aurais bien aimé le rencontrer pour lui poser toutes les questions que tu avais senties bouillir dans ta tête. Elle avait ri gentiment, apparemment attendrie par ton entrain envers cet architecte de génie. Tom, c'était ainsi qu'il se nommait. Et ce nom, tu n'allais pas l'oublier. Jusqu'à ce que les autres danseuses arrivent, vous aviez continué de parler de lui… Une passion commune, la première que vous vous échangiez de vive-voix.

La cinquième fois tu avais beaucoup parlé aussi. Tu lui avais posé des questions sur elle, sur son passé et sur ses danses. Elle était restée très vague sur sa famille, se contentant de t'avouer qu'elle n'avait plus de mère, juste un père adoptif qui l'avait poussée à suivre la voix de la danse. Elle t'avait aussi parlé de ses collègues de danse, dont un drôle d'oiseau qui était à la fois danseur et metteur en scène. Tu te souvenais de son accoutrement atypique, des questionnements que tu avais eus à son sujet, et elle t'avait simplement répondu que _« Bon-clay était une femme dans un corps d'homme »._ Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'en rajouter, tu avais simplement compris, et tu l'avais laissée poursuivre.

La sixième fois qu'elle t'avait accueillie, elle avait voulu te poser quelques questions sur toi. Tu n'avais pas vraiment répondu. A ton tour tu avais été très vague, cherchant à lui faire comprendre que tu n'étais pas très emballée lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'attarder sur ta personne. Tu ne t'aimais pas, et tu ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle te déteste. Elle avait compris. Alors vous aviez discuté d'autres choses, sur sa tenue de danse, sur sa façon de bouger, sur tes longs cheveux roux et sur plein d'autres petits détails afin d'apprendre à vous connaître autrement que par votre passé.

La septième fois, des techniciens vous avez surpris. Ils avaient un peu taquiné ta danseuse aux cheveux corbeau, avant de devenir bien plus sérieux, s'exclamant que personne à part les artistes de leur groupe ne devaient pénétrer dans ces lieux sans y être autorisé… Question de sécurité selon eux. Tu avais vu la fin arriver, celle d'une époque merveilleuse avec ta danseuse.

\- Mon amie aimerait beaucoup faire un stage en votre compagnie.

Tu t'étais retournée vers elle dans un geste abrupt, déformant ton visage en une expression de pure surprise.

Elle mentait pour te protéger. Qu'est-ce qu'elle mentait bien d'ailleurs, une autre de ses nombreuses qualités.

Les hommes avaient semblé un peu surpris, voire sceptiques durant quelques instants, puis finalement grâce à l'une de ses grandes envolées lyriques, elle avait su les convaincre. Elle leur avait raconté que tu étais passionnée de théâtre, et que tu avais toujours rêvé de pouvoir travailler dans un lieu tel que celui-là. Elle leur avait dit que tu étais plus forte que tu ne le laissais paraître, d'une agilité à toute épreuve, et que tu étais capable de pouvoir faire le même travail qu'eux si on t'en donnait seulement l'occasion.

Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il t'arrivait, tu t'étais retrouvée dans le bureau du directeur du théâtre à plaidoyer en ta faveur pour te faire engager en tant que stagiaire. Tu ne sus pas vraiment comment tu réussis ce miracle, mais l'homme accepta sans trop de discours. Tu n'avais pas eu à longtemps argumenter, juste à trouver quelques mots en ta faveur… Comme ta force, ton agilité, ta capacité à grimper sur des échafaudages sans peur… Et il t'engagea aussitôt.

Ta danseuse venait de te sortir de ta situation misérable, par un habile tour de passe-passe.

۩๑ ๑۩

La semaine qui suivit, tu appris les rudiments du métier avec les techniciens du théâtre. Ils étaient gentils, patients et malgré leur manque évident de connaissance dans le domaine de la pédagogie, ils t'enseignèrent toutes les bases techniques de leur boulot. Le directeur, un homme un peu étrange nommé Iceburg, venait de temps à autre t'observer pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien pour toi… Une sorte de « papa poule » que tu eus bien du mal à voir sans méfiance. Tu n'étais pas habituée à ce que l'on soit… comment dire… « Gentil sans raison » avec toi. Au départ, tu avais été incapable de leur dire quoique ce soit, te contentant de les écouter, et surtout de les détailler pour t'assurer qu'aucun d'eux ne tentait quelque chose contre toi ou tes affaires.

Et puis lentement, la méfiance s'était changée en aisance. Sans même que tu n'en prennes réellement conscience.

Tu n'avais jamais autant eu des courbatures que pendant ce premier mois à travailler… Et tu n'avais pas beaucoup l'occasion de voir ta danseuse se mouvoir sur scène. Pendant qu'elle s'entraînait, et qu'une vague musique parvenait jusqu'à tes oreilles, toi tu réglais les éclairages, démontais des échaudages, et apprenais ce que cela faisait de travailler légalement en compagnie de personnes de confiance. Jamais auparavant on ne t'avait ainsi traité, à rire, à partager des moments de franche camaraderie, et pour la première fois de ta vie… tu recevais de l'argent que tu n'avais pas volé, mais mérité à la sueur de ton front.

۩๑ ๑۩

Ce stage n'en resta pas longtemps un.

En un mois à peine, Iceburg décida de t'engager en tant qu'employé : technicienne plateau. Tu avais fait tes preuves, et ta présence avait apparemment permis de ne pas se mettre en retard pour les spectacles que prévoyaient les artistes qui étaient passés, en plus de la troupe de ta danseuse qui continuait à répéter son spectacle. On te trouvait efficace au travail, capable de remettre certains de tes collègues sur de bons rails lorsque ces derniers se perdaient, et d'une précision à faire pâlir quelques uns de tes aînés. Tu étais… _« Une employée modèle » aux_ yeux du directeur, une petite perle qui méritait autre chose qu'une vie de débauche, d'ignorance et de vols à l'arrachée.

En te prenant en tant qu'employée dans ce théâtre… Cet homme te prenait dans sa famille. Tu retrouvais l'insouciance des discussions entre amis, l'agréable goût d'un repas chaud en compagnie de personnes qui t'appréciaient, la douceur de l'alcool après une éprouvante journée de travail, et la fierté de faire quelque chose de beau avec tes propres mains. Tu t'étais beaucoup rapprochée de Kalifa, la secrétaire du directeur qui t'apportait toujours son soutien ainsi qu'une tasse de café bien chaud lorsque tu en avais besoin. Tu étais aussi devenue bonne amie avec Kaku, le technicien le plus sérieux du groupe et celui avec qui il était facile de travailler sans divaguer. Tu aimais bien taquiner Paulie, qui était toujours très gêné par ta façon de te conduire, et même seulement d'être une femme en générale. Tu appréciais aussi beaucoup les autres, comme Zoro par exemple, qui avaient appris à te suivre à la baguette et à se recentrer sous peine que tu ne les frappe avec l'un de tes outils, ou que tu fasses en sorte que leurs salaires soient bien moins conséquents en fin de mois….

Tu t'étais trouvée une bonne petite place dans le théâtre Water Seven en somme.

Mais tu regrettais d'être toujours occupée lorsque ta danseuse était en train de performer. Parfois tu parvenais à l'apercevoir de loin, durant une bonne poignée de secondes, et puis le travail venait de nouveau t'empêcher de l'admirer en pleine épiphanie. A chaque fois que ton regard croisait son corps mouvant et qu'un rappel à l'ordre t'obligeait à t'en détourner… Tu sentais ton cœur se serrer.

Après tout ce temps tu ne connaissais même pas son nom. Tu étais certaine qu'elle connaissait le tien, parce qu'elle devait l'avoir entendu de la bouche des autres techniciens… Mais toi, tu ne l'avais jamais entendu. Tout ce que tu savais, c'était son surnom : _« AllSunday »._ Tu ne savais même pas combien de fois tu l'avais entendu, entre les lèvres d'un de ses collègues ou d'un des tiens.

Tu le trouvais indigne d'elle, ce surnom. Il n'était pas assez beau pour quelqu'un comme ça. Tu étais même sûre que son prénom était bien plus fait pour elle, pour définir réellement la personne qu'elle était… Et que dès que tu l'entendrais, tu saurais enfin qui elle était ainsi que ce qu'elle avait de si spécial pour toi. Cependant, en attendant, tu devais te contenter de ce surnom… Et des vagues morceaux de chorégraphies que tu parvenais à saisir, qui ne rendaient en rien hommage à son talent, ainsi qu'à la prestation superbe qu'elle dégageait habituellement. Ses danses, il fallait les voir en entières, chaque mouvement était comme une brique pour construire un mur… S'il en manquait un seul, tout s'effondrait.

Alors au bout d'un moment tu avais préféré arrêter de la regarder. Ce n'était pas lui rendre honneur que de simplement attraper quelques uns de ses pas… C'était même l'insulter. Donc tu préférais t'abstenir… même si cela te coûtait terriblement de ne plus la voir. Ta danseuse aux longs cheveux noirs.

۩๑ ๑۩

\- Comment l'as-tu rencontrée ?

La voix de ton collègue aux cheveux carotte t'avait tirée de ton mécanisme.

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- AllSunday.

Tu avais eu du mal à quitter ton gros écrou métallique des yeux. Tu voulais trouver une excuse, parce qu'avouer la vérité serait détruire le si beau mensonge qu'elle avait créé pour toi. Pendant quelques secondes, tu avais continué à chercher le meilleur appui pour accrocher le projecteur de la manière la plus sûre qui soit, réfléchissant à la justification que tu pourrais donner à ton collègue. A tes côtés, tu avais l'étrange sensation que Kaku se doutait que toute cette histoire de stage n'était qu'une vaste fumisterie. De tous les techniciens, il avait toujours été le plus perspicace. Mentir n'en valait même pas la peine avec lui. Tu étais certaine qu'il saurait que ce n'était qu'une manipulation pour qu'il abandonne toutes ses questions à ce sujet. Alors tandis que tu terminais de visser ton projecteur sur la barre prévue à cet effet, tu déclaras tout simplement :

\- Je me suis glissée dans le théâtre et j'ai commencé à l'observer.

Du coin de l'œil, tu crus apercevoir un léger sourire, avant qu'il ne se concentre de nouveau pour inspecter son propre travail.

\- Elle danse très bien.

\- … Hm… C'est magnifique la façon dont elle bouge son corps sur scène. – avais-tu aussi ajouté.

\- Au départ, Iceburg l'a trouvée très prétentieuse, dans sa façon d'être.

Elle ? Prétentieuse ? Non ta danseuse n'était pas comme ça. Elle était la femme, et même l'être le plus incroyable que tu ais pu rencontrer après le coma de Bellmere. Ton regard se fit un peu plus sombre, presque assassin, encourageant ton collègue à préciser sa pensée :

\- Il trouvait qu'elle se considérait déjà comme une artiste maudite, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore fait la démonstration de ses talents. Je me souviens qu'il l'avait regardée quelques instants, avant de conclure qu'il s'agissait juste d'une femme que l'on avait trop complimentée dans son adolescence, et qu'à présent elle se voyait déjà comme une star sans défaut : _« Ce n'est qu'une starlette. Pas une artiste_ » a-t-il dit…. Et puis il l'a vue danser.

Tandis qu'il s'était un peu penché sur la scène, les jambes pendantes dans le vide, tu l'avais regardée conscieusement, cherchant à décrypter ce qu'il était en train de penser.

\- A partir de là il ne s'est plus jamais méfié d'elle. Il n'a jamais réussi à nous décrire ce qu'il avait vu ce jour-là… Tout ce qu'il a dit, c'était que la plus belle vague du monde venait de prendre possession de son théâtre comme personne n'avait réussi à le faire.

Il avait revissé sa casquette sur son crâne, remontant ses jambes sur la plateforme sur laquelle vous étiez.

\- _« Tom serait fier que son théâtre accueille pareille performance… C'est pour des danseurs comme ça qu'il l'a créé »._ Ces mots qu'il a prononcés… je crois qu'ils resteront à jamais gravés dans ma tête.

Son regard était venu rencontrer le tien, il t'avait aidée à te relever, et ce qu'il t'avait murmuré à l'oreille à ce moment-là… tu n'étais pas certaine de l'avoir réellement entendu :

\- N'attends pas que cette vague passe pour lui avouer ce que tu ressens. Après… ce sera trop tard.

۩๑ ๑۩

Le temps n'était pas très clément avec vous ces dernières semaines. Cela devait bien faire quinze jours que toi et tes collègues n'aviez pas vu un seul rayon de soleil dans le ciel. Entre les nuages grisâtres qui dominaient, la pluie qui vous écrasait sous son poids diluvien ou encore le froid qui s'insinuait vicieusement sous vos vêtements, le temps ne vous incitait guère à mettre le nez dehors. Et pourtant il avait fallu que toi ainsi que tes camarades peu ravis soient chargés d'un spectacle sous chapiteaux avec ce temps pourri qui riait de votre sort.

En arrivant sur le terrain vague destiné à accueillir le chapiteau de la troupe, tu avais même eu l'impression que la pluie avait redoublé d'efforts, un brin sadique, te laissant t'enfoncer dans une boue particulièrement glissante avec ton matos sur le dos.

C'était la première fois que tu devais travailler dans de telles conditions, mais tu tenais bon. Tu étais une femme forte, n'en déplaise à tes collègues qui avaient voulu te porter secours à de nombreuses reprises. Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs étaient surpris par ta détermination, et par la débrouillardise que tu mettais en place pour pallier les complexités de votre tâche. Plusieurs fois, Paulie avait été obligé de te tirer son chapeau, Zoro avait promis de t'offrir une bière à la fin de journée, et il avait bien fait de te proposer de la payer pour toi... Sinon tu aurais rajouté cela sur sa dette. Tu étais un vrai requin lorsqu'il s'agissait d'argent, une qualité aux yeux de Kalifa, et un véritable fléau aux yeux de tes collègues – quoique surtout pour Zoro en fait.

Malgré la pluie, le vent, et le froid qui s'engouffrait sous tes couches de vêtements chauds, tu avais réussi à faire un boulot exemplaire, même s'il t'avait fallu mettre tes principes de côté à certains moments. Kaku était celui qui t'était le plus venu en aide. Tu acceptais qu'il le fasse de son propre-chef car vous étiez proches, et qu'en pleine action, il ne se permettait pas de se laisser aller à la taquinerie. C'était véritablement un ami en or selon toi, ainsi qu'un parfait collègue qui avait su t'apporter son aide au bon moment, en toute modestie.

Ainsi, grâce à votre cohésion, votre organisation et votre maîtrise sur les éléments pourtant déchaînés, vous aviez pu terminer dans les temps, remerciés par la troupe qui vous avait aidés au mieux.

Dès que tu fus avec les autres de retour au théâtre, tu sentis une intense vague de frémissement t'envahir. Tes vêtements étaient trempés, tu sentais le rhume poindre, ainsi qu'une petite bouffée de chaleur, accompagnée par un étrange mal-être qui remontait le long de ton corps jusqu'à ton cerveau.

Tu tombais malade pour la première fois depuis des années... Cela ne t'était plus arrivé depuis au moins cinq ans. Après que tu ais arrêté de voir ta sœur, ce genre de choses avait cessé de venir t'empêcher de commettre des vils larcins. Une résistance que tu avais prise pour acquise... Mais qui semblait vouloir te faire défaut aujourd'hui.

\- Tout va bien ?

Une voix dans ton dos t'avait fait brusquement sursauter, et c'est de peu que tu n'avais pas hurlé de surprise. Aussitôt tu t'étais retournée pour faire face au regard inquiet de ta danseuse. Encore vêtue d'une tenue du quotidien, elle te fixait de haut en bas, ayant visiblement remarqué tes tremblements... A moins qu'elle ne se soit simplement étonnée que tu ne l'entendes pas arriver dans ton dos ? Peut être un peu des deux. Pour tout avouer, tu n'avais pas vraiment l'esprit à te triturer avec ce genre de considérations dérisoires.

\- La journée a été... assez intense. – te contentas-tu de lancer à son intention, passant une main sur ta nuque humide.

\- Tu es toute rouge. Je me demande si...

L'une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à ton front, se posant avec grande précaution sur ce dernier. Tu étais restée immobile, les yeux rivés sur son visage qui avait pris une allure bien plus sérieuse.

\- ... Tu n'aurais pas attrapé la mort dehors ?

\- Hein ? Non. Non... Je suis plus résistante que ça !

Un vague sourire t'avait répondu, sa main était restée à sa place, sur ton front que tu devinais brûlant. Étrangement ton état physique t'importait peu, tu étais concentrée sur la douceur de sa peau contre la tienne, et de l'agréable sensation qui s'en dégageait. Sans t'en rendre compte, tu avais fermé les yeux, avant de sombrer dans un abîme de noir et de laine.

۩๑ ๑۩

A ton réveil, une silhouette floue dansait devant tes yeux. Une sorte de mélange entre des tâches noires, jaunes, beiges, bleues et aussi un peu orange. Tu ne distinguais pas très bien ce que tu avais au-dessus de toi, mais une nouvelle assurance interne te disait qu'il s'agissait de ta danseuse aux cheveux noirs.

\- C'est un sacré malaise que tu viens de faire... petit oiseau.

Pas de doute. Ce surnom, et cette intonation enjôleuse ne pouvaient être que les siens. Tu avais d'abord tenté de te redresser, mais elle t'en avait empêché d'un geste doux, forçant ton dos à rencontrer de nouveau le moelleux de la banquette sur laquelle elle t'avait déposée. Sa deuxième main passait dans tes cheveux, les caressant gracieusement, geste que tu avais toujours associée à Bellmere... Une attention maternelle qui t'avait si souvent empêchée de cauchemarder lorsque tu avais encore peur du noir et des démons qu'il pouvait dissimuler.

\- ... Ma mère faisait beaucoup ça.

\- Hm ?

\- ... Passer une de ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Petit à petit ta vision s'était affinée, et aux tâches s'étaient substituées les traits d'un visage que tu ne connaissais que trop bien : ceux de ta grande danseuse. Elle était un peu penchée sur toi, assise à tes côtés, la mine plus souriante, rassurée que tu te sois enfin réveillée. Ses doigts continuaient leur chemin au travers de ta masse capillaire épaisse, se perdant entre chaque mèche orangée qui passait. Et toi tu appréciais la douceur avec laquelle elle prenait soin de toi...

\- Kaku est parti avertir Iceburg... Il va falloir t'attendre à être chouchouter durant les deux mois qui vont suivre.

Tu avais pouffé de rire, imaginant sans difficulté ton patron ordonner à tes camarades d'avoir un œil constant sur toi. Ce serait comique, mais fort inutile. Tu n'avais pas besoin qu'on te surprotège comme un enfant. Tu étais une jeune femme indépendante... Et tu venais juste d'avoir une petite rechute, rien de grave. Rien dont il fallait autant s'inquiéter.

\- C'est vraiment pas la peine qu'ils s'inquiètent pour si peu. – avais-tu murmuré, les yeux dans ceux de la danseuse aux cheveux noirs.

\- Je doute qu'ils voient les choses de la même manière... Ils sont toujours très impliqués lorsqu'il s'agit de prendre soin les uns des autres.

\- Bizarrement je n'en doute même pas une seule seconde.

Vous vous étiez souries, et puis vous vous étiez tues, laissant le silence prendre place dans la petite loge du théâtre. Toi tu avais refermé les yeux, tu espérais qu'ainsi tu pourrais mieux profiter de ses caresses, et qu'elle, elle allait continuer de t'octroyer ces dernières encore un moment. Des instants comme cela, à simplement laisser passer le temps avec une personne à tes côtés, c'était ce dont tu avais le plus manqué ces dernières années. A présent que tu retrouvais cette sensation, tu n'étais plus sûre de pouvoir t'en passer.

\- Fais attention à toi... Et surtout n'en fais pas plus que tu ne peux. – avait-elle dit, doucement, glissant sa main contre ta joue. Tu es déjà très courageuse.

\- Ah...? Pourtant je ne fais rien de plus que les autres...

Son sourire énigmatique t'avait servi de réponse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave d'avoir des limites... Tout le monde en a.

\- Mensonge !... Toi tu n'en a pas j'en suis sûre.

\- Détrompe-toi, je suis comme tout le monde après tout. Et c'est pour ça que je peux te demander de te ménager... D'accord ?

Comment aurais-tu pu dire non à un tel visage ? Elle te détaillait avec inquiétude, comme si tu étais soudainement devenue le centre de son univers. La façon dont elle te regardait à cet instant était l'attention la plus agréable que tu ais pu ressentir venant d'elle. Là, maintenant, dans la petite loge du théâtre, vous avez brisé une autre des barrières qui vous séparait. Ça tu ne pouvais pas le laisser passer, alors tu avais abdiqué en posant ta main gauche sur la sienne, hochant très tranquillement la tête.

\- Promis.

Son sourire s'était défait de toute inquiétude, puis soudainement tes collègues avaient déboulé sans crier gare. Tous inquiets, tous soucieux concernant ton état de santé, tous se pressant autour de toi pour prendre soin de ta personne... Tu redécouvrais le confort d'être protégée par quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même. Et cela, tu l'appréciais d'une intense vivacité.

۩๑ ๑۩

La journée avait été longue, épuisante même. Cela faisait bien longtemps que tu n'avais pas eu cette sensation de ne pas avoir dormi depuis au moins quatre jours. Tu avais l'impression que si tu t'arrêtais de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un instant, tu t'effondrerais pour ne plus te réveiller pendant… au moins une semaine.

Vous aviez reçu une troupe particulièrement chiante il y a exactement quatre jours. Une troupe remplie de gros cons selon tes propres propos. Tu les avais trouvés prétentieux, insultant envers le personnel technique et même d'une lourdeur affligeante envers toi mais surtout Kalifa. Ils n'avaient pas cessé de changer d'idée, de partir en pause en vous laissant tout le boulot, et au moment où l'un d'eux t'avait donné un petit coup sur les fesses, tu avais eu bien du mal à te retenir de le frapper.

En fait, c'était Kaku qui t'en avait empêché. Sinon ton poing serait parti directement éclater la tronche de ce connard au regard vicieux qui avait cru bon de te considérer comme un simple objet.

\- Même si ce sont des enfoirés. – t'avait murmuré ton collègue. Nous ne pouvons pas les renvoyer. La réputation du théâtre en pâtirait lourdement, et celle d'Iceburg aussi…

Vous vous étiez échangés un regard, et tu avais laissé couler. Il était resté avec toi pour le reste de la journée, s'assurant ainsi qu'aucun autre membre de cette troupe ne tente de te prendre pour ce que tu n'étais pas : une fille facile. A deux, les tâches avaient semblés moins dures, mais même avec l'aide des autres techniciens de Water Seven, tu avais eu l'impression que cette journée serait ta dernière. Ceux que vous receviez étaient tout simplement odieux, d'une prétention presque divine et nul doute que si Kaku ou Zoro n'avaient pas pris le parti de leur expliquer posément la situation… Tu les aurais virés du théâtre toi-même. Ils avaient beau être reconnus dans la ville, et même dans le pays… Tu ne supportais pas que des êtres aussi abjects foulent le parquet de ce lieu sacré, créé pour l'art véritable, et pas pour des connards qui se prenaient pour les Dieux d'absolument tout. Ils dénigraient la signification de ce lieu, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui avaient œuvré pour sa construction et son entretien. Ils pissaient sur la tombe de Tom, sur le bureau d'Iceburg qui se consacrait totalement pour le théâtre, et sur tous vos efforts pour produire des spectacles dignes d'intérêt.

Ils pissaient sur tout ce que t'avait offert ta danseuse, tout ce qu'elle représentait. Et ça tu ne le supportais pas.

Avec grande difficulté tu avais affronté cette journée, soutenant tes collègues dans cette terrible épreuve. Ils t'avaient dit avoir déjà eu pire, que c'était normal de ne pas rencontrer que de bonnes troupes, comme dans chaque métier… Mais même si tu avais hoché la tête, tu t'en foutais. Tu n'avais pas leur recul, encore moins maintenant que tu avais la sensation d'être ici chez toi.

\- Supporte ça… Dans trois jours ils repartent et nous n'en n'entendrons plus parler.

Tu ne comprenais pas comment Kaku, comment tes autres collègues qui aimaient autant que toi cet endroit, puissent laisser des êtres comme ça le souiller. Et puis finalement tu avais quelques fois pu apercevoir les regards meurtriers du roux, les leçons de morale que leur donnait Paulie sans arrêt, la menace voilée dans la voix de Kalifa, ou encore l'ignorance ainsi que le cynisme avec lesquels Zoro s'adressait à eux. Tous autant que toi avaient bien du mal à contenir leur colère commune… Cependant ils s'y forçaient, pour la survie du théâtre, pour que leur rêve ne se fasse pas détruire à cause de quelques débiles incapables de faire preuve de modestie et de respect.

Ensemble, vous aviez fait de votre mieux pour que ces quatre jours se passent sans trop d'accroches. Il y avait eu quelques embrouilles à certains moments, mais quelqu'un avait toujours réussi à rééquilibrer la balance. D'abord ce fut Kaku, qui s'énerva tout en restant poli, puis Paulie qui finit par ne même plus écouter les pseudos-indications de leur metteur en scène, et enfin Iceburg qui accompagné par Kalifa réussit à faire entendre une semi-raison à cette troupe d'incapables. Ce fut une petite victoire pour vous, que vous saisîtes avec vos plus grands sourires.

Les trois jours restants furent bien longs… Mais dès que les membres de cette infernale troupe furent partis avec leurs affaires, et avec un petit cadeau de votre part, vous avez senti tous vos problèmes s'évanouir. L'enfer était enfin fini, et pour eux… il allait commencer dès qu'ils tenteraient d'allumer leurs projecteurs lors de leurs installations dans les prochains théâtres.

Une petite victoire qui compensa les courbatures ainsi que la fatigue évidente.

\- Merci d'avoir réussi à te contrôler malgré tout.

\- … Merci à toi de m'avoir empêchée de faire une grosse connerie.

Avais-tu répondu à ton collègue et ami. Vous vous étiez souris un peu, heureux que ce cauchemar soit terminé. Puis vous aviez tous récupéré vos affaires avant de quitter Water Seven pour la nuit. Il était tard, presque trois heures du matin lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent dans tout le théâtre. Tu étais épuisée, tu avais des cernes horribles sous les yeux, et l'impression d'être devenue une grand-mère, soixante ans en avance. Kaku avait proposé de te ramener en voiture, tu avais refusé. Après avoir été enfermée presque quatre jours non-stop, tu ressentais le besoin de marcher, de respirer malgré la fatigue qui t'assaillait.

Tu avais donc salué tout le monde, puis tu étais sorti par la porte backstage.

Tu te rappelas brusquement que c'était grâce à elle que tu avais rencontré ta danseuse… et que toute cette histoire avait commencé. Tu restas là quelques secondes, la main posée sur elle, à sourire vaguement devant les souvenirs qui affluaient dans ton esprit. Sans elle, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit, et tu serais encore à la rue, à voler comme une misérable et désespérément seule.

\- Merci d'avoir été ma porte de secours.

C'est tout ce que tu lui avouas, avant de quitter les lieux pour rentrer à pied chez toi.

Cette porte, et cette femme qui avait hanté ton esprit des jours durant… t'avaient toutes les deux rendues plus adulte que tu ne l'avais jamais été. Et tandis que tu arpentais les rues complètement vides du centre-ville, tu te sentis envahie par le courage… ainsi que la fierté d'être enfin devenue quelqu'un d'honnête.

La meilleure version de toi-même.

۩๑ ๑۩

Ton doigt pressa le petit bouton de l'interphone dans un élan hésitant.

Ton corps, bien enveloppé sous quelques couches de vêtements, te semblait irradier d'appréhension. Il faisait froid dehors, mais tu ne ressentais même pas les effets de ce temps pourri qui t'avait pris lorsque tu avais quitté ton petit chez toi. Tu étais là, devant ce portail, et tu n'avais qu'une envie : fuir le plus loin possible.

Avais-tu eu raison de venir ici ? N'était-ce pas une grosse erreur que tu étais en train de faire ? Et si jamais elle refusait de parler… Ou même ne serait-ce que de te voir ?... Tu comprendrais, c'est toi qui avais coupé les ponts en premier. Mais là devant ce portail vert foncé, tu serais éternellement mortifiée si c'était elle qui te rejetait.

Pour tenter de calmer ton cœur qui s'emballait un peu trop, tu pris plusieurs respirations, l'une après l'autre, comme ta danseuse te l'avait appris à faire lors d'une de vos premières discussions. Tu avais fermé les yeux aussi, les cachant derrière tes paupières et tes quelques mèches qui retombaient sur ton visage comme un volet orangé.

\- … Oui, qui est-ce ?

Une voix à l'interphone. Tu la reconnaîtrais entre mille.

\- … Allo ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Tu entrouvris les lèvres, aucun son ne sortit d'entre elles.

\- … Genzo si c'est parce que tu es encore bourré, je t'assure que je v-

\- C'est moi.

La voix s'était tue. Tu étais restée pétrifiée sur place, les yeux rivés sur l'interphone.

Peut-être, en effet, que tu ferais mieux de partir en courant et faire comme si rien ne s'était produit… Tu avais encore du temps avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte et qu'elle ne sorte. Tu en étais certaine. Et tu préférais la fuite plutôt que de devoir affronter son regard empli de reproches ou de dégoût à ton égard. Il valait mieux que tu partes oui… Pourtant tes jambes refusaient de bouger.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre te fit soudainement relever la tête du petit interphone blanc. A quelques mètres du portail, sur le pas de l'entrée de cette grande maison, tu reconnaissais la jeune femme qui te faisait face. Ses grands yeux s'étaient écarquillés, ses longs cheveux bleus retombaient en boucles contre ses épaules, et son visage était devenu celui d'une adulte. Elle n'avait plus rien de l'adolescente que tu avais quitté… C'était une belle jeune femme qui se tenait à quelques mètres de toi.

\- Nojiko…

Tu avais prononcé ce nom avec difficulté, sentant les larmes ainsi que la culpabilité remonter le long de ton corps. Elle t'avait encore regardée, avant que de petites gouttes salées ne viennent aussi s'amasser sous ses yeux. Avant même que tu n'ais pu faire le moindre mouvement, elle s'était précipitée, ouvrant le portail d'un seul coup, presque violemment. Et la seconde d'après tu étais entre ses bras, étouffée sous son emprise et son parfum d'orange qui piquait davantage tes yeux.

\- Nojiko… Nojiko je suis désolée.

L'une de ses mains remonta sur ta chevelure, et ta tête se retrouva nichée contre sa nuque. Elle sentait bon, comme votre mère. Son câlin te ramenait des années en arrière, lorsque ta petite famille existait encore. Tu te souvenais du visage de Bellmere, de ses petits mots doux à ton oreille, et de ta sœur qui avait toujours été là pour te protéger. Tu te rappelais qu'elle t'avait toujours défendue, même lorsque tu faisais de sales bêtises. Elle s'était toujours arrangée pour que votre mère soit clémente, et elle avait pris ta main dans la sienne… se faisant complice de toutes tes bêtises, avec l'innocence d'une parfaite grande-sœur.

\- No…

\- Tais-toi imbécile… Tais-toi et laisse-moi te regarder.

Vos yeux s'étaient rencontrés, trempés de larmes et d'un soulagement certain. Elle avait caressé tes joues, sanglotant doucement, tu étais un fantôme qui surgissait du passé… Elle était un précieux souvenir que tu venais de retrouver.

\- Comme tu es belle… C'est vraiment toi ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est moi. – avais-tu répondu en essuyant quelques larmes. Et toi alors ?… Tu es vraiment devenue une femme ravissante, j'ai l'impression de voir…

Tu t'étais tue, elle avait de nouveau serré ta tête contre sa poitrine.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là…

\- Moi aussi No… Moi aussi…

\- Chérie ?... Chérie que se passe t-il ?

\- Mamannn ! Mamann pourquoi tu es partie ?

Vous avez relâché une certaine pression sur l'autre, mais vos mains gauches s'étaient trouvées, refusant de quitter l'autre. Elle t'avait souri, avant de t'entraîner à sa suite, un sourire heureux plaqué sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter. J'espère que tu n'es pas pressée.

\- … J'ai tout le temps qu'il faut pour ma sœur.

Une petite fille avait couru jusqu'à vous, le sourire aux lèvres, une petite peluche entre les mains. Elle avait commencé à te dévisager, se cachant contre les jambes de sa mère… ta sœur. Un homme s'approcha à son tour, blond avec un sourcil en vrille, dans une autre situation tu t'en serais sans doute amusée… Mais là maintenant, avec la main de Nojiko dans la tienne, tu avais seulement envie d'être la meilleure version de toi-même.

\- Sanji… Belladone… Je vous présente ma petite-sœur.

Elle te sourit tendrement comme elle avait eu l'habitude de le faire enfant. Tu serras un peu plus sa main dans la tienne, essuyant les dernières larmes qui coulaient le long de tes joues rougies.

Tu étais de retour parmi ta famille.

۩๑ ๑۩

\- … Miss AllSunday ?

\- Hm ? Oui ?

Dans ta tenue de travail, encore équipée du baudrier qui t'avait servi à installer les derniers projecteurs au dessus de la scène, tu dégageais une aura incandescente d'assurance.

\- Je peux te parler quelques minutes… ?

Ta danseuse était de retour. Elle était revenue envahir la salle de spectacle avec les autres membres de sa troupe, effaçant la présence nauséabonde de la précédente pièce. Ils étaient tous revenus depuis une semaine, terminant de préparer le spectacle qu'ils avaient entamé avant ton arrivée. Dans deux semaines ils représenteraient leur pièce contemporaine, mêlant danse et théâtre. Et toi tu serais dans les coulisses, à admirer comme tu le pourrais cette femme aux cheveux corbeaux qui t'avait apporté plus que tu n'aurais pu l'espérer avant de la rencontrer.

\- Bien sûr.

Détachant ses longs cheveux ondulés, elle t'emboîta le pas tandis que tu t'éloignais de la scène.

Personne ne vous arrêta, pas un de ses collègues ou des tiens. Ils se contentaient de poursuivre leurs réglages sans se soucier de vous. Tu passas à côtés de Kaku à un moment, il te lança un simple regard suivi d'un fin sourire, la seconde d'après il avait vissé sa casquette sur sa tête et reprenait son travail comme si de rien n'était.

Elle t'avait suivie sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que tu sortes de l'espace théâtral pour rejoindre l'un des couloirs surmené de matos et de grosses caisses noires. C'est ici seulement que tu t'étais arrêtée, et que tu avais osé lui faire de nouveau face, trifouillant tes mains par-dessus tes gants quelques instants.

Tu cherchais tes mots, tu n'avais jamais été très douée avec eux. Surtout pas lorsqu'il s'agissait pour toi d'être sincère sur ce que tu ressentais.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui… Oui... – avais-tu répondu dans un sursaut. Je voulais… juste te remercier.

Son regard s'était d'abord peint d'incompréhension, puis elle avait fini par afficher l'un de ses grands sourires énigmatiques, croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, c'est toi que tu dois remercier.

Tu la détaillas davantage, et là, à ce moment, tu avais l'impression qu'elle était réellement au paroxysme de sa beauté. Ses longues mèches noires un peu bouclées retombaient des deux côtés de son visage, et sa robe blanche, à la jupe presque complètement transparente ne t'étaient jamais apparues aussi magnifiquement pures. Elle te souriait doucement, tout proche. Si bien que tu avais l'impression que son corps et le tien glissaient l'un vers l'autre. Tu ne fis rien pour combattre cette sensation qui serpentait le long de toi. Avec grande délicatesse tu avais comblé le vide qui vous séparait, attrapant l'une de ses mains dans les tiennes, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Non… sans toi, je serai encore dans la rue à foutre ma vie en l'air…

Tu avais serré cette main blanche contre les tiennes. Même au travers de tes gants tu sentais toute la douceur de cette peau qui ne t'appartenait pas.

\- Alors… Je voulais te remercier pour tout… Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir fait grand-chose, mais tu… m'as sauvée. Le soir où je t'ai vue danser pour la première fois… Tu m'as sauvée. Et lorsque tu as menti ce jour-là...

\- Iceburg a dû se douter que j'avais brodé un mensonge. – t'avait-elle interrompue, toujours souriante. C'est un homme extrêmement clairvoyant, malgré les apparences.

\- Oui certes. Mais… Tu as néanmoins pris le risque de mentir pour moi, alors que tu ne me connaissais pas tant que ça. Si Iceburg n'avait pas été aussi compréhensif, tu aurais même pu perdre ta place au sein de ta troupe. Tu as vraiment bouleversé ma vie, dans un bon sens j'entends !... Même si tu n'as pas accès à tout ce que tu as pu provoquer avec cette décision, tu as vraiment fait de moi quelqu'un de bien. Et ma mère sait à quel point je ne pensais pas pouvoir être fière de moi il y a encore quelques mois.

Elle te laissait parler, sa main répondant à tes gestes dans une osmose parfaite. Tu avais regardé ces dernières de longues secondes, te donnant du courage avec ses doigts qui s'accrochaient aux tiens. Tu repensais à ce que Kaku t'avais dit, à tout ce qu'avait fait cette femme sans peut-être y penser, à ta sœur avec qui tu avais repris contact. Depuis que tu l'avais rencontrée, ta vie entière avait repris du sens. Tu n'avais plus besoin de voler, de courir dans des rues sans personne à tes côtés… A présent, et grâce à cette rencontre que tu avais faite quelques mois plus tôt, tu pouvais te reposer tranquille dans un appartement qui t'appartenait, tu avais des amis sur qui compter, des collègues avec qui faire passer le travail parfois très éprouvant de technicien de plateau, une famille que tu avais pu retrouver grâce au courage que toutes ces aventures t'avaient donné, et un rêve…

Celui de la voir danser pour toi.

\- Et j'aimerai t'inviter à diner.

Vos mains avaient arrêté de se chercher. Elles étaient suspendues dans l'air, l'une contre l'autre, tandis que vos regards s'étaient rejoints petit à petit. Vous vous observiez calmement, détaillant le visage de l'autre comme si vous vous aperceviez pour la première fois… Puis elle avait légèrement redressé une épaule, t'offrant un énième sourire, mais pas n'importe lequel cette fois. Le coin de ses lèvres s'était soulevé avec une lenteur calculée, donnant à un visage un air bien plus doux, celui d'une femme charmée.

\- Bien sûr.

Ton cœur avait manqué un battement, et vos joues s'étaient couvertes de rouges à l'unisson.

Cette invitation à diner, ce n'était pas que ça pour toi. C'était une promesse. Un premier baiser que vous vous donniez à l'écart du monde du spectacle, des apparences et des autres. C'était la promesse de commencer quelque chose, une relation qui n'avait pas à rester qu'amicale, mais qui n'avait pas non plus à tomber dans la facilité du sex-friend. En t'accordant son autorisation pour ce diner que tu avais proposé, ta danseuse t'autorisait à te faire une place dans sa vie, et dans son cœur.

\- Super !... Je connais un petit restaurant très bon !... Et puis ma sœur, ainsi que son mari y travaillent, avec eux c'est certain que tu ne seras pas déçue quant à la qualité des plats. J'espère que tu aimes les oranges par contre ?

Vos mains, elles auraient pu se lâcher là. Vous auriez pu retourner à vos occupations, à votre art qui vous appelait de l'autre côté de ces murs. Mais au lieu de cela, elle s'était approchée de toi, encore, se penchant légèrement pour coller ses lèvres aux tiennes, chastement. Sa poitrine contre la tienne, son cœur contre le tien.

\- J'adore les oranges…

Avait-elle murmuré contre ton oreille, le visage toujours illuminé par l'un de ces splendides sourires. Son autre main avait glissé jusqu'à l'une de tes mèches de cheveux, enroulant cette dernière autour de ses doigts graciles. Ils flottaient dans l'écoulement de ses cheveux roux, cascadant jusque sur ton épaule sans se presser. Quant à toi, tu avais laissé ton corps agir, laissant ton instinct guider ton autre main jusqu'à sa hanche pour la serrer contre toi. Elle avait émis un petit son de surprise, bas et aigu, faisant redoubler ton rougissement ainsi que le sien.

Ses yeux bleus avalèrent les tiens. Tes yeux noisette se noyèrent dans les siens.

Ensemble vous avez gloussé, puis vos lèvres s'étaient de nouveau rencontrées.

Toi et ta danseuse.

Elle et sa technicienne.

\- J'aimerai… te voir danser pour le reste de ma vie.

Avais-tu avoué contre ses lèvres, entre deux baisers tranquilles.

\- J'aimerai t'avoir comme spectatrice pour le restant de la mienne.

Avait-elle dit en reprenant tes lèvres d'assauts.

C'est à toi qu'elle ferait l'amour sur scène à présent. C'est ton corps qu'elle dessinerait dans les airs, qu'elle embrasserait devant le monde entier. C'est ton corps qui serait contre le sien pendant ses ballets gracieux. C'est toi qui lui ferais l'amour aux yeux d'un monde qui ne vous avait pourtant pas destinées l'une à l'autre.

Une danseuse.

Une ancienne voleuse.

Toutes les deux réunies sous une lune blanche qui vous bénissait.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Bonjour la mise en abîme, mais vous remarquerez que j'adore faire ce genre de choses._

 _Surtout sur un texte et des personnages que j'aime encore._

 _Ne doutez pas que j'arriverai toujours à intégrer Kaku ou Robin dans mes fictions. TOUJOURS._


	2. The Worker

Encore une fois, j'étais juste censée faire un One-Shot... Mais l'inspiration a prit le dessus.

Cette fiction sera donc composée de trois chapitre: le premier sur la relation Robin/Nami, celui-ci sur Paulie/Kaku et enfin sur Sanji/Nojiko. Afin de montrer toutes les façons dont le théâtre, ou ses employés ont pu sauver des âmes en peine. Je considère que grâce à chaque partie vous en apprendrez plus sur certains personnages, sur leurs conflits internes ainsi que leur passé.

Je voudrai remercier trois mignonnes qui ont laissées leurs impressions: **Aurore Heart** , **Taranis K** et **Manon**. Je suis heureuse de savoir que ma précédente partie vous a plu, et j'espère que celle-ci vous fera le même effet. En priant pour qu'il y ai bien moins de fautes d'orthographes ou d'accords.

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

۩๑ ๑۩

 **T he Worker **

۩๑ ๑۩

* * *

Un voile de blanc, c'est la dernière chose que tu avais cru voir ce jour-là.

Le temps était d'une froideur telle que tu ne ressentais plus aucun de tes membres, pas même les blessures ainsi qu'éraflures de par delà ton corps n'avaient plus aucune emprise sur toi. Tu ne ressentais plus rien. Tu ne voyais que la neige qui continuait de tomber du ciel, inflexible comme la vie qui te quittait morceau, après morceau. Tu observais les flocons qui s'amassaient contre ton visage, les yeux rivés sur un lointain complètement peint de blanc. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Pas un bruit, pas une sensation, rien que cette neige qui demeurait… Et qui accompagnerait ton dernier souffle, ton ultime inspiration.

Tu avais eu une vie courte. Une vie dérisoire dont personne ne se souviendrait, parce que tu n'avais personne pour se remémorer celui que tu avais été. Tu n'avais même pas envie que l'on se souvienne de toi… Pas après tout ce que tu avais fait pendant ce court laps de temps qui t'avait servi d'existence. Tu préférais que tous t'oublient. Que ton cadavre ne soit qu'un corps sans nom et, que jamais quelqu'un ne puisse savoir qui tu avais été avant de trépasser. Tu préférais cela… Et tu espérais que cette neige qui s'amassait comme une couverture offerte, recouvrirait la moindre trace de ton être… Qu'ainsi, tu mourais comme tu avais vécu: comme un fantôme.

Ce jour, tu t'étais convaincu qu'il serait ton dernier jour. Tu ne verrais pas une nouvelle nuit tomber, pas un nouveau jour se lever… Tu disparaîtrais avant que tout cela ne puisse arriver. Et cela te convenait. Cela te convenait parce que tu n'avais personne à regretter, pas un être cher auquel te raccrocher, juste… toi qui t'éteignais sous ce magnifique voile blanc que tu regardais. Tes yeux noisette s'accrochaient pour la dernière fois à un élément du décor humain. Cela te convenait bien.

Tu avais toujours adoré la neige et la sensation apaisante qu'avec elle venait une nouvelle saison. Lorsque tu avais été enfant, encore innocent, tu te rappelais avoir joué des heures avec elle, jusqu'à que tes mains soient complètement rouges et que tu ne puisses plus sentir le moindre de tes doigts. Il t'était aussi arrivé d'être malade, on t'avait alors reproché d'être aussi amoureux de cette neige qui tombait… Et toi tu t'étais contenté d'y retourner, d'enfoncer ton visage dans ces épaisses couches d'eau solidifiées et, de constater à quel point le monde était beau… lorsqu'il était complètement immaculé.

Jusqu'à ce jour tu n'avais pas changé d'idée. Le monde était magnifique lorsqu'il se couvrait de cet immense voile, que sous lui disparaissait toutes les souillures engendrées par les hommes. Souvent, adolescent, tu avais rêvé que cette neige vienne te sauver, qu'elle recouvre les crimes que tu avais perpétué et, qu'ainsi une toute nouvelle saison commence pour toi… Une plus radieuse, plus merveilleuse. Un avenir autre qui t'aurait tendu les bras.

Mais la neige n'était jamais venue. C'était la première fois depuis ton enfance que tu la retrouvais. Si tu avais pu, tu aurais presque ironisé sur ta situation… Tu te serais permis de penser qu'elle n'avait pas effacé le sang sur tes mains et, qu'à défaut de te faire oublier toutes les souffrances que tu avais commises de ton vivant, elle prendrait bien soin d'effacer ta mort ainsi que ton existence aux yeux des autres. En un sens, elle te sauvait. Pas comme tu l'avais espérait plus jeune bien sûr… Mais restait ce puissant sentiment qu'elle allait au moins exaucer ta dernière volonté : disparaître à jamais.

Oui ce jour-là tu avais réellement cru mourir sous un épais voile blanc. Le crâne appuyé contre un mur délabré, les yeux perdus dans cette immensité blanchâtre qui allait complètement t'envelopper, tu avais réellement pensé que tu mourais.

\- … Bbzzzzz… Hbzzzzz… ?

Un écho étrange avait commencé à bourdonner dans tes oreilles. _«_ _La dernière illusion avant de s'éteindre »_ avais-tu d'abord songé. Et puis soudainement ton monde de blanche, s'était coloré de jaune et d'or.

\- Hbzzzzz…. Vobzzzzz….. Bzzzzdez ? !

Des tâches de couleurs avaient envahi ton champ de vision, t'empêchant de profiter de ton spectacle final. Tandis que ce bourdonnement désagréable avait remonté de tes oreilles jusqu'à ton esprit faiblissant. Incapable de discerner concrètement ces tâches sous tes yeux, tu t'étais contenté clore tes paupières, pensant qu'il s'agissait de la mort qui venait te chercher. Tu l'avais tant attendue… Parfois redouté… Mais ce jour-là tu étais surtout prêt à l'accueillir comme une vieille amie que l'on est heureux de retrouver.

\- Hé…Bzzzz… Vou….Bzzzzz…. M'enbzzzzzzdez ?!

Peut être que c'était pour ça qu'elle t'était apparue dorée. Une illusion d'optique qui t'avait ramené à une époque heureuse, une époque depuis bien longtemps révolu. Ne disait-on pas qu'au moment de ses derniers instants, l'on voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux ? En sentant tes sens t'échapper, tu t'étais dit que c'était très certainement vrai. Et que cette couleur que tu avais cru voir, en de petites tâches disséminées, était la personnification de ton enfance ainsi que des espoirs que tu avais eu avant de tout perdre. Ce serait une bonne image pour partir. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un souvenir chaleureux pour te permettre de t'endormir doucement, au même rythme que les flocons qui continuaient de caresser ta peau.

\- Bordel il est en train de mourir !

Pourtant, alors que tu perdais complètement pieds, tu avais cru l'entendre clairement… Une voix inconnue, haute et légèrement rocailleuse, une voix d'homme qui semblait parler de toi. Tu n'avais même pas eu la force d'ouvrir les yeux, mais si tu avais pu… c'est à cet instant que tu aurais aperçu le visage de celui qui allait te sauver.

Ce sauveur envoyé par la neige.

۩๑ ๑۩

Lorsque tu avais de nouveau repris conscience, le blanc cassé d'un bâtiment hospitalier s'était substitué au blanc pur de la neige. Ton corps entier te lançait. Tu avais l'impression que des millions de petites aiguilles te transperçaient de part et d'autres et, que la chaleur du lieu finirait par t'étouffer.

Tu étais en vie.

La mort ainsi que ta précieuse neige avaient finalement décidés de t'abandonner. Tu te retrouvais de nouveau conscient, dans un hôpital, avec des gens… des inconnus qui allaient s'échiner à te remettre sur pied pour rien. Tu ne voulais pas que l'on te rafistole comme un vieux jouet cassé. Tu ne voulais pas que l'on te demande d'où pouvaient bien te venir toutes les blessures, coupures et cicatrices que tu avais sur le corps. Tu ne souhaitais pas continuer à vivre dans ce monde qui n'était pas le tien, qui ne l'avait été que le temps d'un battement de cils et, qui t'avait ensuite violemment rejeté sur le bas-côté. Tu ne souhaitais pas te réveiller et, continuer à traîner ta carcasse complètement creuse.

Tu voulais juste mourir.

Mais les branchements reliés à ton corps et, la morphine -que l'on avait sans doute dû t'administrer- t'en empêchaient. C'est à peine si tu pouvais réellement bouger, ou respirer. Tu avais d'ailleurs besoin d'un appareil pour subvenir à ce besoin de ton corps, en contradiction avec le besoin de ton esprit. Si tu avais pu tu savais que tu aurais hurlé jusqu'à détruire une bonne fois pour toutes tes cordes vocales. Tu aurais crié pour bousiller la moindre chose qu'il te restait. Peut être qu'ainsi ces gens qui s'étaient acharnés à te garder en vie céderaient. Peut être se permettraient-ils de t'aider à mourir et, de s'accorder sur le fait que tu n'avais jamais été là. Ils auraient trouvé un moyen de te faire disparaître pour de bon et, auraient repris leurs petites vies tranquilles, comme si de rien n'était… Comme si tu n'avais jamais existé.

Cependant crier aussi t'était interdit.

La douleur dans tes membres s'évanouit de nouveau. Tu sentais ta conscience flancher à nouveau, à mi-chemin entre l'évanouissement et le réel. Tes paupières se refermaient, puis s'ouvraient avec difficulté, peinant à te tenir éveillé. Tu savais qu'à tout moment tu risquais de sombrer dans le sommeil, pourtant tu faisais ton possible pour t'accrocher à cette lueur de conscience. Tu ne voulais pas fermer les yeux pour t'endormir… Tu voulais les fermer uniquement dans le but de mourir.

Alors, pour tenter de te maintenir dans cet état d'éveil, tu as bougé l'une de tes mains, tentant d'agripper le rebord de ce lit d'hôpital qui était le tien. Tes doigts n'avaient rencontré que de l'air, pendant plus ou moins longtemps dans le vide, s'étirant au maximum dans l'espoir d'attraper quelque chose. Un morceau de matière. Une barre. N'importe quoi. En vain. Tu avais beau étiré ton corps jusqu'à provoquer de grandes douleurs au travers de tes muscles, tu n'attrapais rien. Rien d'autre que le néant.

\- Hé ! Doucement, t'es vraiment pas en état pour ce genre de choses.

Soudainement, miraculeusement, une main avait agrippé ton poignet. Presque avec tendresse tu avais senti une peau étrangère, un peu rugueuse contre la tienne. Tes paupières s'étaient de nouveaux fermées, contre ta volonté, t'empêchant de voir à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette main ainsi que cette voix d'homme que tu étais certain d'avoir déjà entendu…

\- Hé… Tu m'entends ?

Tu avais puisé au plus profond de tes dernières forces, rouvrant ces paupières qui ne cessaient de vouloir t'entraîner dans un monde de songe. Et c'est alors que tu l'avais vu.

D'abord, tes yeux noisette avaient été attirés par sa chevelure. Une chevelure blonde, légèrement dorée selon tes propres opinions, rejetée en arrière et maintenue grâce à d'étranges lunettes aux verres teintés. Et puis petit à petit, tu avais suivi la courbure des traits inconnus. Il avait la peau légèrement basanée, plus que la tienne en tout cas et, un visage, plutôt rectangulaire, aux angles prononcés. Ses yeux noirs, ressemblaient à deux petites billes lumineuses, ils te fixaient avec ce que tu associerai à de l'inquiétude. Sa bouche, à la courbure indécise, était entourée d'un petit duvet de poils noirs, une barbe de trois jours. L'ensemble lui donnait un air un peu bourru, mais surtout profondément altruiste.

Son inquiétude pour toi, c'est ce qui te frappa en premier chez cet inconnu. Certes tu n'étais pas en possession de tes moyens, mais tu aurais reconnu un visage connu dans ce genre de situation, tu avais été entraîné pour ça. Alors, tu savais déjà que cet homme n'avait jamais croisé ta route auparavant. Et c'est pour ça que tu ne comprenais pas… Pourquoi avait-il l'air de faire attention à toi ? Tu ne saisissais pas… Pourquoi ?

\- Ça fait déjà quatre jours que t'es là et que tu ne t'es pas réveillé.

Sa main qui t'avait agrippé, elle s'était permis se glisser de nouveau ton bras aux côtés de ton corps. Il tapota ce dernier quelques instants, avant de se gratter la nuque… Un toc nerveux ? C'est comme ça que tu parvenais à l'interpréter en tout cas.

\- … A un moment j'ai vraiment cru que t'étais mort. 'Faut dire que tu n'avais pas l'air très vivant lorsque je t'ai trouvé.

Ton corps entier s'était tendu, envoyant une nouvelle vague de douleur faisant frémir ton épiderme. Tu avais pitoyablement gémi, crispant tes doigts sans y penser contre le drap qui te recouvrait.

\- Ça va pas ?!

Tu avais hoché la tête, positivement, encore troublé par toutes les informations qui trituraient ton esprit malmené. Entre la morphine, les douleurs qui devenaient cependant plus vives et, cet inconnu qui te parlait comme s'il te connaissait depuis toujours… Tu ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Une vague de nausée remonta le long de ta gorge, stagnant dans ta bouche pour de bien trop longues secondes. Tu avais envie de vomir. Des bouffées de chaleur t'étouffaient aussi, étreignant ton cerveau qui peinait déjà à se concentrer sur les éléments à ta portée. Et un pincement violent pris ton cœur d'assaut.

\- Hé !... Hé !

Des mains se saisirent de ton masque, le retirant brusquement, t'insufflant enfin un peu d'air. De nouveau tu pouvais respirer. Tes poumons s'emplirent d'air rapidement, rejetant la nausée, mais t'apportant une autre vague de douleur dans la cage thoracique. Tu n'y fis même pas attention, tu te concentrais uniquement sur cet air qui entrait et sortait de tes poumons pour te redonner vie… Ton corps entier sembla se calmer et, tes sens auparavant en alertes, t'accordèrent quelques instants de répit.

\- … Ça va mieux ?

À tes côtés, l'inconnu s'était légèrement penché sur toi, t'examinant, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas fait une énorme erreur en te retirant ce masque respiratoire. Tu lui répondis par un autre hochement de tête, les yeux ancrés dans les siens. Pendant quelques instants vous vous étiez regardés, toi pour tenter de mettre une intention derrière ses attentions, et lui… peut être pour inspecter ton état au travers de ce que voulaient bien dire tes pupilles.

Finalement, ce fut lui qui rompit le contact, recommençant à gratter sa nuque et s'écartant par la même occasion.

Toi tu continuais de le détailler. Il avait beau s'être détourné de toi, tu n'arrivais pas à faire pareil. Tu regardais son corps, sa façon de se tenir, tous les gestes qui auraient pu te donner la moindre information sur lui… Et tu te surprenais à ne rien trouver d'autre qu'une sincérité inquiète, gênée. Tu ne trouvais pas dans tout ce qui l'entourait, la moindre trace d'agression, de déception ou toute autre chose que tu t'étais attendue à sentir. Il n'était pas comme ces gens qui avaient composé une grande partie de ta vie… Il était en dehors de ça. Il était du monde des innocents. Pas du tien.

\- … Alors… hm… Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans la rue ?... Je veux dire, dans un état pareil.

Lorsque sa voix résonna de nouveau à tes oreilles, tu te rendis compte que tu étais parti, songeant à bon nombres de paramètres et de choses concernant ta situation actuelle. Tu ne le regardais plus. Tes yeux avaient accroché le blanc souillé du plafond. Ce n'est que pour lui lancer un regard que tes prunelles croisèrent de nouveau les siennes. Et puis finalement tu revins à ce plafond décrépi. Tu ouvris la bouche, tenta de prononcer quelques mots, seuls des bruits un peu rouillés t'échappèrent. Ta bouche était encore pâteuse, comme le reste de ton corps. La morphine et ces quatre jours de coma n'avaient pas vraiment dû aider, tout comme tes blessures qui te vaudraient d'autres interrogatoires du même genre dans les semaines, mois et peut être années à venir si tu survivais.

\- Pardon, je dois être un peu trop… comment on dit déjà… « Brut » ?

Vos yeux s'étaient rencontrés, encore. Tu ne savais pas trop comment agir avec ce genre de personnes. Pour une fois tu décidas de ne pas trop réfléchir, tu laissas parler ton corps qui lui offrit un maigre sourire pour tenter de ne pas le gêner plus qu'il ne l'était. Pour lui aussi ça devait être une grande première. Très certainement n'avait-il pas l'habitude de sauver des personnes en aussi mauvais état que toi, voire n'était-il pas accoutumé à la simple idée de secourir des inconnus dans la rue. C'était en tout cas la chose qui te semblait la plus probable… Ce n'était pas tous les jours que des personnes à moitié mortes se retrouvaient abandonnées au coin d'une rue malfamée, et ce en pleine journée.

Il avait un peu gloussé devant ton sourire, se rasseyant sur la chaise rembourrée mise à sa disposition. C'est à ce moment précis que tu commenças à te poser une question essentielle : depuis quand veillait-il à ton chevet ? Etait-il resté durant ces quatre jours d'inconscience ?... Ou à défaut de faire ce genre de folie pour un inconnu, était-il parfois venu voir comment tu allais ? Tu imaginais que la dernière possibilité était la plus probable. Cet homme aux cheveux blonds devait avoir un travail, des amis ainsi qu'une famille dont il devait s'occuper. Et en pensant à tous ces paramètres, tu te demandais bien pourquoi il avait pris la peine de venir veiller sur toi… Etait-il donc aussi… gentil que ça ? Tu te disais que cela collerait à l'air un peu simple, mais dévoué que tu lui avais découvert dans le regard.

\- Comme… comme t'avais aucun papier sur toi, et que personne n'est venu pour toi… Bah je me suis dit que je pouvais bien rester.

Tu ne savais pas s'il avait compris tes questions silencieuses ou s'il avait juste pris la parole pour s'expliquer, et ne pas passer pour un stalker un peu louche. Mais tu étais néanmoins content qu'il te fasse part de ce genre d'information. Comme tu semblais condamner à rester en vie… Tu étais soulagé de savoir que ce ne serait pas pour une existence de nouveau solitaire.

\- Je vais devoir retourner bosser… Mais… s'tu veux je peux revenir demain ?

Peut être que ta neige ne t'avait finalement pas abandonné. Cet homme qui t'avait sauvé et dont tu ne connaissais pas grand-chose pour l'instant était peut être un signe. Doucement tu avais hoché la tête, le remerciant d'un nouveau sourire, bien qu'il fût un peu crispé à cause des vagues de douleurs qui te parvenaient. Cette réponse sembla le gêner autant qu'elle lui faisait plaisir, et si tu avais pu, sans doute te serais tu permit de te moquer gentiment de cette manie qu'il avait à se gratter la nuque.

\- Cool. Bon. Je vais te laisser au bon soin des infirmières et médecins. –commença-t-il en se redressant, quittant sa place confortable. Fais attention à la vieille doctoresse, elle paye pas de mine, mais elle fait flipper si tu tentes quoique ce soit qui ne lui plairait pas.

Tu ne savais pas de qui il parlait, et tu t'en moquais éperdument. Tu voulais seulement prendre le temps de le regarder, de noter le moindre petit détail de son visage afin qu'il s'imprime avec force dans ton esprit. Tu le regardais avec intensité, parce qu'en te récupérant dans la rue quatre jours plus tôt, cet homme n'avait pas fait que sauver ton corps… Il avait ressuscité autre chose chez toi : un espoir.

\- … Bon. Bah… A demain alors.

Il te lança un dernier regard, légèrement suspicieux, comme s'il cherchait à s'assurer que tu ne tenterais rien de stupide. Et puis finalement il contourna ton lit pour quitter la petite chambre aux murs d'un bleu désespérément ternes. Il n'en avait pas conscience, mais en te ramassant dans cette tue ce jour-là… et en prenant soin de toi comme s'il te connaissait, comme si tu étais important pour lui, il t'avait ramené à la vie.

\- Ah ! Au fait… J'ai complètement zappé de me présenter.

Tu avais plongé tes yeux marron dans les siens, accroché à sa voix, et au nom qui deviendrai bientôt synonyme de joie, d'attaches et d'un tout nouveau chez toi :

\- … J'm'appelle Paulie.

۩๑ ๑۩

Comme il l'avait promis la veille, Paulie cet homme aux cheveux blonds, était revenu te voir. Tu l'avais attendu avec une certaine impatience, jetant de petits coups d'oeil en direction de ta porte de chambre. À chaque fois qu'elle s'était ouverte, tu avais senti une petite part de toi se réveiller, enjouée… Et puis lorsque tu n'avais vu que des infirmières ou des médecins tu t'étais un peu ravisé. Pas que tu haïssais ces personnes qui prenaient soin de toi, au contraire, tu les remerciais de s'acharner autant à te rafistoler. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec cet homme-là.

D'ailleurs tu avais dû rapidement faire face à cette « vieille doctoresse » dont il t'avait parlé. Peu après son départ, c'était elle qui avait franchi le seuil de ta chambre pour un examen. Bien sûr c'était parce que le blond avait prévenu une des infirmières que tu t'étais réveillé, enfin. Comme il te l'avait dit, cette femme ne payait pas de mine. À voir comme cela elle avait plus l'air d'une sorte de vieille alcoolique excentrique, que de ce que l'on pouvait imaginer d'un médecin. Cependant, tu savais à quel point les apparences étaient trompeuses, alors tu n'avais pas jugé cette femme d'un certain âge. Et c'était assez docilement que tu l'avais laissé faire tout ce qu'elle voulait afin de t'examiner.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, et toi avec ta bouche pâteuse ainsi que tes cordes vocales rouillées tu n'avais pas vraiment pu faire la conversation. Ca t'arrangeait, tu n'avais jamais été très bavard. Tu t'étais contenté de lui laisser faire son travail, et parfois te poser des questions auxquelles tu ne pouvais et ne voulais surtout pas répondre. Étrangement elle n'avait pas cherché à insister, elle s'était contentée de hausser les épaules et de reprendre ses inspections.

Et puis elle avait un peu parlé de Paulie. Le Dr Kureha, puisque c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelait, t'avait avoué qu'elle avait rarement vu quelqu'un s'inquiéter autant pour un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Le jour où il avait appelé une ambulance pour venir te chercher, il avait refusé de te laisser seul. Il avait suivi les ambulanciers, uniquement concentré sur ton état et la vie qui te faisait défaut. Elle t'avait également dit qu'il était resté toute la première nuit tandis que les médecins et infirmiers s'occupaient de t'opérer. Kureha était venue à sa rencontre deux fois ce soir-là, juste avant que tu ne sois entre ses mains afin de lui poser des questions sur votre lien… Et puis une fois que tu avais été récupéré aux griffes de la mort. Elle lui avait encore posé des questions, dont elle ne t'avait pas réellement expliqué la nature exacte, tout ce qu'elle t'avait avoué, c'était que Paulie avait promis de veiller sur toi quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

Promesse qu'il avait tenue en passant la porte dès le lendemain.

Toi tu allais un peu mieux, la preuve tu pouvais de nouveau parler, même s'il t'était encore interdit de quitter le lit. C'est d'ailleurs au moment où Kureha te l'avait appris que tu avais compris pourquoi Paulie en avait eu peur… Cette femme était en effet assez imposante lorsqu'elle donnait des ordres à ses patients. Heureusement pour toi, tu n'étais pas du genre à désobéir aux ordres donnés, encore moins lorsqu'ils venaient d'une personne aussi qualifiée qu'elle.

\- Merci…

Ta voix tu ne le reconnaissais pas vraiment. Elle te semblait rouillée, douloureuse à faire sortir d'entre tes lèvres, mais surtout… Plus douce.

\- Hmpf… N'importe qui étant à ma place aurait fait la même chose !

Pour faire bonne mesure tu avais acquiescé ses propos, bien que tu saches parfaitement que la réalité du monde était toute autre. Tu avais déjà pu constater à quel point l'homme pouvait se montrer cruel ou bien insensible à la douleur de ses semblables. Toi-même tu avais fait partie de cette catégorie effrayante d'humain. Alors, tu étais bien conscient que la réalité n'était pas aussi simple que cela, pas comme il semblait le croire. Cependant, tu n'avais pas envie de briser sa coquille fragile du monde… Il devait bien y vivre dedans, avec inconscience et bonheur.

\- N'empêche, j'sais pas ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver dans cet état, mais j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me claquer dans les doigts à un moment.

\- Ah… Pardon...

Avais-tu répondu faussement gêné. Ce jour-là tu n'avais rien fait pour te garder en vie non plus. Tu avais échoué à l'une de tes missions, tu savais que personne ne viendrait te chercher. On t'avait assez prévenu sur l'importance de la discrétion et surtout sur les risques que tu encourais si tu te faisais démasquer ou attraper. Tu serais seul. Alors, lorsque tes ennemis avaient découverts le pot aux roses et qu'ils t'avaient passé à tabac dans le but de te faire parler… Tu avais su que tu étais complètement foutu. Si tu avais pu, tu te serais sans doute tué afin d'abréger tes souffrances et de ne pas risquer que l'on en apprenne davantage sur toi ou la mission que l'on t'avait incombé. Malheureusement tu n'avais pas pu. À un moment, lorsqu'ils avaient fait preuve d'inattention, tu t'étais enfui. Pas pour chercher de l'aide, ni même pour survivre, tu avais juste cherché le meilleur endroit pour toi afin de mourir.

\- Enfin, heureusement que cette sorcière a réussi à te remettre en état !...

\- C'est… comme ça que tu as surnommé le Dr Kureha ?... Réellement ?

Tu n'avais pas pu empêcher un petit rire de t'échapper. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire à ce pauvre homme pour qu'il soit aussi véhément dans ses surnoms ? À défaut de t'effrayer, tu étais certain que cette histoire te ferait rire. Dommage qu'il n'ai pas l'air de vouloir te la conter. En fait, il s'était tout juste contenté de grommeler avant de poursuivre, d'une manière peu subtile :

\- Parce que c'est ce qu'elle est ! Une sale sorcière. Si elle en avait la possibilité, j'suis certain qu'elle me foudroierait du regard.

\- Si elle t'entendait parler d'elle ainsi… Je suis certain qu'elle trouverait un… moyen de le faire.

\- Arf ! Parle pas de malheur. Tu sais pas ce que c'est qu'une prophétie auto-réalisatrice ?! A tous les coups elle fera en sorte que ça m'arrive. C'te vieille peau.

Après coup, tu remerciais le karma de ne pas t'avoir laissé la possibilité de mettre fin à tes jours. Si tu avais pressé la détente de ton arme, que tu t'étais fait sauter la tête pour t'éviter des souffrances aux mains de tes ennemis… Jamais tu n'aurais croisé la route de cet homme. À l'heure qu'il était, ton corps serait en train de pourrir dans un caniveau, ou disparu dans d'autres lieux sordides. Tu n'aurais été personne jusqu'à la fin.

\- Ça m'fait penser… Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu t'appelais toi. J'vais pas t'appeler poil de carotte jusqu'à la fin de mes jours quand même, hein ? Ce n'est pas très correct.

\- … C'est assez contradictoire… Tu appelles bien Kureha « vieille peau » ou « sorcière » c'est bien ça ?

L'air de rien, un peu taquin, la douleur de ton corps n'avait plus d'emprise sur toi. Pas plus que ces petites doses de morphines que l'on continuait de te donner.

\- C'est pas la même chose. –avait-il répliqué aussitôt, comme piqué au vif.

\- D'accord… D'accord… Je te crois.

Tu avais un peu levé les mains, déposant les armes pour ne pas le gêner plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Alors… comment tu t'appelles ?

On t'avait toujours appris à te méfier, à te cacher derrière des noms de codes ou encore derrière le surnom effrayant que l'on t'avait attribué. On t'avait dit que tu n'avais pas d'existence propre, d'identités en dehors de celles que l'on t'accordait le temps d'une mission. Mais aujourd'hui tu voulais juste envoyer tout cela en l'air.

Quelqu'un était mort quatre jours auparavant. Cet ancien toi qui n'avait qu'un surnom, qu'un code pour se définir. Celui qui avait tué, plongé ses mains dans le sang des ennemis qu'on lui avait désignés n'était plus. Il était mort sous la neige, le corps recouvert, à jamais perdu sous un voile blanc qui avait fait disparaître la moindre parcelle de son être. Et c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui avait été sauvé par Paulie. Le véritable toi. Celui que l'on avait dissimulé sous des couches de fausses identités et d'ordres. Celui qui avait toujours aimé la neige pour sa beauté, pour ce qu'elle signifiait. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour où tu déterrais ton enfance, le jour où tu te réconciliais avec elle.

\- Kaku. Je m'appelle Kaku.

Et Paulie, c'était la neige qui t'avait permis de renaître en tant que tel.

۩๑ ๑۩

Rester à hôpital pour guérir ton corps était l'une des choses les plus apaisantes qui ai pu t'arriver.

Jusqu'à maintenant, et ce dès ton plus jeune âge, tu t'étais toujours évertué à ne pas avoir besoin de grands soins. Ta… profession t'avait demandé beaucoup d'abnégation et surtout de ne pas te laisser aller à la moindre faiblesse. Ainsi tu avais toujours fait en sorte d'être le plus performant possible, repoussant tes limites ainsi que les soins dont tu aurais pu avoir besoin. Très souvent tu avais évité l'infirmerie pour ne pas être moqué, ou traité de faible. Dès que tu avais eu une blessure ou n'importe quoi d'autre, tu t'étais toujours forcé à te soigner seul, ou à demander de l'aide à l'un de tes collègues. Eux ils comprenaient assez ce sentiment d'être toujours observé et de ne pas pouvoir se permettre la moindre petite chose de travers. Plusieurs fois c'était votre aîné qui s'en était occupé, parce qu'à force il connaissait les rouages les plus essentiels et que même s'il taquinait… Ce n'était jamais un jugement de valeur, juste un moyen de s'affronter gentiment.

Tu avais apprécié tes collègues.

Vous aviez eu une cohésion certaine dès vos premières missions, même s'il était souvent arrivé que vous vous disputiez pour quelques broutilles. Il y avait aussi eu des bagarres, de l'incompréhension et une envie d'être plus fort que l'autre. Cependant cela n'avait jamais amené des débouchés réellement dangereux ou violent pour votre équipe. Vous aviez juste besoin d'extérioriser de temps à autre la haine ou bien la colère qui était coincée au fond de vos gorges…. Et se battre entre vous était la meilleure solution que vous aviez trouvée.

Mais après ce genre de chamailleries, vous vous soigniez entre vous. Vous rigoliez également de l'absurdité du conflit ou de tout ce qui avait pu l'entourer. Ensemble vous vous permettiez d'être un peu plus humains, et moins les machines que l'on avait programmées pour obéir.

Cependant, ça n'avait jamais été réellement « chez toi ». Tu n'aurais pas su comment l'expliquer concrètement, avec des mots clairs et une pensée construite… Tu ne t'étais juste jamais senti bien là-bas. Sans doute en partie parce que même s'il vous arrivait d'être des sortes de frères ou sœurs pour l'un et l'autre…. Vous restiez dans une ambiance complexe, et un climat constant de surveillance, d'ordres, de meurtres.

Aujourd'hui, dans cet hôpital, tu pouvais te permettre de penser, de laisser une sorte de mur tomber. Tu n'avais pas besoin de te cacher derrière une façade qui t'avait toujours rebuté. Dans cet hôpital, entouré de gens et de personnalités normales, tu pouvais réellement te permettre de te reposer.

Le Dr Kureha bien qu'assez excentrique et dont les médicaments étaient assez horribles au goût, était néanmoins un bon médecin. Elle prenait juste soin de ses patients différemment. Tu la remerciais d'ailleurs silencieusement qu'elle ne cherche pas à découvrir toutes les causes de tes blessures. La première fois elle avait essayé oui, et puis après elle n'avait jamais forcé le dialogue. Elle se contentait de laisser ce passé secret enfermé dans une petite boite au fond de ton cœur, s'occupant de ton état présent et à venir. C'était une vieille femme que tu appréciais bien et, la réciproque semblait également vraie.

Et puis il y avait Paulie.

Plus il venait te voir, plus vous appreniez à faire connaissance. Il t'avait avoué être un technicien de surface dans un théâtre de la grande ville voisine. Son travail lui plaisait beaucoup, tu le sentais très clairement de la façon ainsi que mots qu'il choisissait pour en parler. Grâce à cela tu avais découvert une autre partie de cet homme : celle d'un employé dévoué. Lorsqu'il venait et que vous discutiez pendant quelques heures, tu finissais toujours par entendre le nom d'Iceburg sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Il aimait sincèrement son patron, ainsi que tous ses collègues dont il te rabâchait inlassablement les oreilles. Il lui arrivait d'ailleurs de s'en rendre compte et de s'en excuser. Toi tu te contentais de le rassurer, puis de continuer de l'écouter parler, parce tu aimais bien entendre Paulie énoncer avec une telle passion et une telle dévotion, à quel point son monde était merveilleux. Pas dénué de défauts, d'engueulades ou d'autres choses de ce genre… Mais ça lui importait peu. Au lieu de se concentrer sur le négatif, le blond faisait toujours en sorte de ne ressortir que ce qu'il y avait de magnifique dans sa profession ou son entourage.

Pendant ces deux mois de convalescence, Paulie avait réussi à te voir le bon côté des choses.

Comme si toutes ces années de crimes avaient été balayés. Avec lui tu ne pensais plus à toutes ces choses horribles que tu avais commises ainsi qu'à toutes ces personnes à qui tu avais arraché la vie. Avec lui c'était une autre part du monde qui s'offrait à toi, celle que tu avais toujours voulu t'approprier : la part du quotidien.

Tu aimais qu'il te parle du moindre détail. De ce qui lui plaisait autant dans sa profession, de ses collègues et, de son patron qui avait l'air d'être une personne tout à fait respectable. Tu aimais qu'il couvre le silence avec quelque chose d'aussi enjoué que sa façon d'appréhender le monde… Et tu te détestais un peu de lui mentir sur toi.

Ton nom tu avais pu lui donner, parce que cela signait un tout nouveau tournant pour toi. Tu n'étais plus qu'un nom de code, ou une identité falsifiée, tu étais réellement toi-même. C'est pour ça que tu lui avais dit ton prénom sans trop de soucis. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait commencé à te demander des informations un peu plus générales sur toi, tu n'avais pas pu lui avouer. Tu avais décidé d'enterrer ton ancienne vie en même temps que tu lui avais donné la seule chose vraie sur toi : ton prénom. Et il ne pouvait pas coexister avec tous tes démons du passé. C'est à partir de là que tu avais commencé à t'inventer une autre vérité, ou plutôt une réalité alternative à celui que l'on t'avait demandé d'être.

Tu avais raconté que tu étais un chômeur, un homme sans domicile fixe et que la rue ne t'avait épargné. Tu avais dit que tu avais été autrefois engagé dans une société artisanal, mais qu'un licenciement de masse t'avait fait sauter jusqu'au monde impitoyable des rues. Tu lui avais aussi dit que ces blessures elles étaient dues à des combats avec d'autres personnes de ton milieu, et que tu n'avais pas pu répliquer face à autant d'assaillants. Tu n'aimais pas mentir aussi facilement, mais c'était le seul moyen de faire table rase. Avec cela Paulie n'aurait pas peur de toi, et ce monde auquel il t'appartenait pourrait certainement bien mieux t'accueillir si tu n'étais qu'un SDF plutôt qu'un assassin. Alors, même si cela te coûtait d'inventer un nouveau passé à ce prénom qui était tien, tu avais considéré que c'était ta meilleure option.

\- Tu veux pas venir travailler au théâtre ?

Lorsque tu avais menti, tu avais pensé à refaire ta vie dans la même ville que lui. Tu aurais trouvé de quoi te remettre sur pied, trouver un travail ainsi qu'un logement qui te permettraient de tirer un trait d'adieu à ton ancien toi. Comme tu avais le temps de réfléchir, tu avais pensé à plusieurs options qui n'étaient certes peut être pas les plus enviables, mais qui te permettraient de vivre assez confortablement les premières années. Tu t'étais également promis que tu continuerais de fréquenter Paulie, voire que tu t'ouvrirais à la culture ne serait-ce que pour en apprendre plus sur ce monde qui t'étais complètement passé à côté.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Je veux dire tu me proposes cela comme ça, mais il faudrait déjà que ton patron ai besoin d'une paire de bras en plus et, que je puisse réellement me rendre utile.

Tu ne t'étais vraiment pas attendu à ce qu'il te propose de but en blanc de venir travailler avec lui, dans ce théâtre qui défoulait les passions de son cœur.

\- Dans un théâtre on manque toujours de techniciens ! –avait-il répliqué. T'imagines pas le nombre de gens qui souhaitent être sur scène et pas derrière à tout orchestrer.

Pas que cela ne te faisait pas plaisir. Au contraire, ton cœur avait fait un drôle de bon dans ta poitrine lorsqu'il avait proposé une telle alternative. Mais étais-tu réellement bien qualifié pour ce genre de métier ? Tu étais sûr de ne pas rechigner à la tâche, où que tu puisses être accepté tu savais que tu ferais de ton mieux. Ce serait ton moyen de te racheter, de prouver que tu valais autre chose qu'un horrible meurtrier… Mais la possibilité de travailler au même endroit que Paulie te faisait un drôle d'effet… Comme une sorte de pression que tu sentais remonter le long de tes nerfs.

\- Et puis en plus j'habite pas loin.

Tu avais un peu haussé un sourcil, ne comprenant pas quel rapport avait cette information avec les précédentes. Lui il te fixait, recommençant à sa gratte la nuque, geste que tu étais maintenant certain d'interpréter comme une gêne de sa part. Il avait levé les yeux au plafond, cherchant sans doute ses mots tandis que tu patientais.

\- … Bah… Ouais. Si t'étais SDF t'avais aucun lieu où vivre… Donc j'me disais que… 'fin voilà tu pourrais venir habiter chez moi le temps d'avoir assez d'argent pour te payer un petit nid douillet.

Sur le moment tu t'étais figé de surprise. Tu crus d'abord avoir rêvé, ou mal compris ce que Paulie était en train de te proposer, à toi, un homme qu'il avait ramassé dans la rue sans savoir qui il était. Etait-il en train de te donner non seulement une chance de travailler normalement… mais également un foyer dans lequel il pourrait se sentir à l'aise ? Cela te semblait presque irréel. Une chance inouïe qu'il t'offrait à toi et, pas à un autre, bien que tu l'imagine sans peine proposer le même genre de choses à une personne étant réellement dans le besoin. Tu n'avais pas su quoi répondre au début. Tu t'étais contenté de le fixer, d'une manière visiblement trop appuyé puisqu'il avait fini par détourner le regard et croiser ses bras sur son torse, l'air vaguement bougon.

\- Enfin si tu veux pas… hein, ne te sens pas forcé de dire oui.

\- Non !... Enfin… Je ne veux pas que toi tu te sentes forcé.

Tu avais affiché une drôle de tête, étonné par ta rapidité de réaction. Il t'avait fallu encore quelques secondes pour coordonner ta pensée, donner une forme à cette dernière et l'exposer le plus simplement du monde :

\- C'est seulement que je ne voudrais pas trop en demander… Tu m'as sauvé, tu viens me voir presque tous les deux jours alors que tu habites à au moins trente kilomètres. Et maintenant tu me proposes de venir travailler avec toi et, même de m'incruster dans ton foyer…. C'est très intrusif. Et puis si tu as une petite-amie, je risque de faire de trop. Sans oublier que je n'aurai pas de quoi te rembourser les premiers mois e-

\- Oh oh oh ! Tu penses vraiment trop, détends-toi un peu, ça t'fera pas de mal.

Il avait légèrement levé les mains dans ta direction, te stoppant dans ton exposition. Tu te sentais soudain un peu bête et, ce fut à ton tour de détourner le regard. La chambre d'hôpital fut plongée dans un silence aussi oppressant que sa décoration complètement épuré… Tous les deux vous n'étiez vraiment pas très doué lorsqu'il s'agissait des mots ainsi que des sentiments. Tu avais remarqué ça très rapidement et, cela te semblait devenir assez handicapant d'ailleurs.

\- Pour commencer, on va pas revenir sur ce que j'fais jusqu'à présent. Je t'ai sauvé parce que c'est juste normal. Et si je viens te voir c'est parce que j't'apprécie bien. Ensuite, je te propose de venir travailler au théâtre parce que j'en ai déjà un peu discuté avec Iceburg et qu'il serait pas contre quelques paires de bras en plus. Pour ce qui est de venir vivre chez moi, je ne te le proposerai pas si je n'étais pas sûr de mon choix ! Après... tu n'as pas à me rembourser… Enfin ce serait juste cool que tu dises à personne qu'on vit ensemble, j'ai déjà des créanciers sur le dos et, s'ils apprenaient que j'héberge quelqu'un j'suis sûr qu'ils se jetteraient sur moi pour m'arracher ce qu'il me reste d'argent à la fin du mois. De vrais requins !

\- Si tu t'acquittais de tes dettes ils arrêteraient sans doute de te courir après. À moins qu'ils ne cherchent une raison de t'approcher, qui sait… Peut être as-tu un « charme démoniaque » qui fonctionne sur eux ?

Il t'avait lancé un regard noir, tu pensais avoir dit une grosse bêtise, avant qu'il ne se mette à rire à gorge déployée.

\- C'est ça !... T'serais pas surtout en train de totalement te foutre de ma gueule ?

\- Quoi ? Tu ne leur as pas demandé. Si cela se trouve, ils prennent juste un prétexte pour te poursuivre.

\- Ouais c'est ça !... J'préférerais largement que ce soit un de mes collègues qui me courent après, voire toi !...

Nouveau silence. Vous vous étiez regardé un temps, les yeux écarquillés, avant de vous détourner l'un de l'autre. Tu avais senti ton cœur recommencer à faire de drôles de bonds dans ta poitrine et, une sorte de chaleur remonter le long de ton visage. Paulie était vraiment trop franc parfois…

\- Ah ah… Ah… C'est très gênant en fait. –avait-il murmuré en regardant ses bottes marron. J'ai manqué une occasion de me taire j'crois.

\- J'accepte.

\- Hein ?

\- J'accepte de venir vivre chez toi. Et je peux toujours tenter de me faire employer au théâtre, après tout je ne risque rien.

Il avait une fois encore croisé ton regard, tu lui souriais, sincèrement.

\- Ouais c'est vrai ! Tu risques rien, personne ne te mangera.

Peut être que Paulie avait plus à t'offrir que ce que tu n'avais encore pu imaginer.

۩๑ ๑۩

Tu étais sorti de l'hôpital deux semaines plus tard. Tes blessures étaient presque complètement guéries, et ton esprit s'était remis de nombreuses cicatrices internes. Le Dr Kureha avait réussi à retaper ton corps, Paulie t'avait permis de soigner ce qui n'était pas visible.

C'était lui qui était venu te chercher le jour de ta sortie. Tu avais beau avoir voulu lui éviter ce nouveau déplacement, avoir insisté que tu pouvais au moins te débrouiller pour le rejoindre dans sa ville, il avait réussi à gagner votre combat d'argumentation. Tu n'avais pas pu rejeter son attention, encore moins lorsqu'il te la donnait avec une telle dévotion. Donc tu étais reparti dans sa voiture, en son agréable compagnie. Kureha et lui avaient échangés quelques mots, tu n'avais pas vraiment pu suivre la conversation même si tu avais pu entendre un _« T'en fais pas vieille sorcière je m'en occupe »._ C'était très certainement du à ton état, mais sur le moment tu avais préféré ne pas t'en préoccuper. Tu avais seulement remercié Kureha pour son travail et tu avais quitté ce lieu à l'odeur irritante de désinfectant, de morts et de malades.

Dehors tu avais pris une grande bouffée d'air, emplissant tes poumons avec une senteur de campagne, de champs et de tranquille liberté. Le technicien t'avait laissé faire, s'allumant un cigare dans la foulée. Bien qu'il n'en ai auparavant jamais fumé en ta présence, hôpital oblige, tu avais remarqué qu'il en avait toujours au moins deux dans l'une des poches de sa veste bleue.

\- Tu as d'la chance, le soleil a pointé le bout de son nez.

Auparavant, tu avais haï cet astre d'une puissance toute particulière. Tu l'avais trouvé d'une incandescence indécente, à te narguer, te juger pour tes actes odieux et t'aveugler de par ses rayons. Tu avais vu en lui une sorte de retranscription de tes supérieurs, qui s'étaient évertués à te descendre au moindre petit échec. Mais maintenant… Tu recevais sa chaleur et ses rayons comme une caresse, un autre signe de ta libération nouvelle. Cet astre dans sa voute céleste n'était plus un ennemi qui te jugeait pour qui tu étais, il t'accueillait dans ce monde qui allait devenir tien.

Comme Paulie.

\- Bon, on va devoir bouger.

Vous étiez montés dans sa voiture vieillissante, et ensemble vous aviez quittés l'hôpital pour vous engager sur des routes de campagnes. Toi tu profitais des paysages que t'offraient les champs, les petits villages campagnards et le beau temps qui donnait aux plantes un éclat magnifique, clair, agréable à regarder. Tu observais calmement le paysage défiler comme une sorte de film, sentant parfois un petit sourire se peindre sur le coin de tes lèvres. Il faisait beau, tu avais une nouvelle opportunité, un toit, un travail et un ami pour t'accompagner dans les moments les plus difficiles… Là maintenant, tu n'avais besoin de rien de plus.

Tu voulais juste te laisser bercer par le bruit du moteur ronronnant, de la musique basse qui se jouait à la radio et du son apaisant de Paulie tirant sur son cigare.

۩๑ ๑۩

L'appartement du blond était un véritable champ de bataille. Il y avait des vêtements, livres ou papiers qui traînaient de-ci de-là. Les quelques étagères qu'il possédait croulaient sous le poids de divers objets, tandis que l'ensemble sentait fort la fumée ainsi qu'une sorte d'odeur cuivrée. La décoration était au diapason du reste : surchargée et, bordélique. Il y avait aux murs un bon nombre de photographies de lui, de ses collègues et d'un homme que tu identifias aussitôt comme étant son patron. La peinture aux couleurs assez pâles, recouvrait les murs que tu n'apercevais que par petites touches.

Tandis qu'il s'excusait du bordel, toi tu te disais que son appartement ressemblait exactement à ce que tu avais imaginé. C'était petit, chaleureux, et empli d'une vie grouillante de détails. Ici il y avait toutes sortes de traces, d'éléments et de clichés accrochés aux murs qui te faisaient te sentir à l'aise, dans un endroit que tu pourrais considérer un temps comme une sorte de petit cocon protecteur. Toute cette couleur était à des millions d'années lumières de tous les lieux dans lesquels tu avais pu vivre avant. Et c'était aussi pour cela que tu te sentais bien là.

Paulie et toi commencèrent à prévoir tout ce dont tu aurais besoin, et le premier te permit de trouver une petite place sur le canapé qu'il s'était empressé de ranger.

La première journée, il sortit avec toi faire quelques courses t'achetant également de quoi te vêtir dont cette casquette blanche qui ne te quitterait plus dès à présent. Tu avais pris quelques marques dans son appartement, laissant ta propre odeur imprégner l'air. Et le canapé qui était le sien, était la couche la plus confortable que tu aurais pu demander à avoir.

La deuxième journée, il pris le parti de te faire visiter la ville ainsi que les alentours du théâtre. Parfois il tentait de faire une remarque sur l'histoire d'un bâtiment ou d'une fontaine… En vain. Il avait beau être très bavard, dévoué à son travail ainsi que son patron, il s'agissait d'une sacrée bille lorsqu'il s'agissait d'évoquer le passé d'un lieu ou d'un autre. Sauf en ce qui concernait le théâtre. Il t'avait ressorti absolument tout sur ce bâtiment à l'architecture contemporaine, qui malgré son excentricité ne jurait pas tant que cela avec les maisons ou commerces alentour. En fait le théâtre de Water Seven se démarquait de part ses formes organiques et ondulantes, se jouant des matières ainsi que de la lumière qui pouvait percuter sa surface aux lisses oscillant entre le gris et le bleu clair. Paulie t'avait expliqué que Tom, l'architecte de ce monstre d'innovation s'était beaucoup inspiré des danses pour concevoir un tel édifice. Il s'agissait avant tout d'une sorte d'immense sculpture en hommage à l'art. Tu avais admiré avec respect cette construction, restant bouche bée devant la beauté d'une singularité aux apparences chaotiques.

Et puis vous aviez pénétré à l'intérieur. Une jeune femme à lunettes vous avez accueilli, te dévisageant quelques instants avant de vous conduire dans le bureau de l'actuel propriétaire du théâtre : Iceburg. Paulie avait beaucoup parlé pour toi, et puis il s'était éclipsé afin que vous fassiez connaissance. Cet homme là, au côté excentrique tout aussi prononcé que son théâtre, réussi à toucher ton cœur. Il était lui aussi à l'image de ce que le blond avait décrit, patient et compréhensif. Vous aviez parlé nombreuses choses l'heure qui suivi : du travail qu'il pouvait te confier une fois que tu serais apte à les rejoindre, de Paulie qui avait réellement insisté pour te faire venir ici, de tes horaires, de ce que tu aimais dans l'art, et du sens même de ce lieu. En ressortant une heure et demie plus tard, tu avais un contrat en poche, et l'esprit surchargé d'images de ce que tu pourrais apporter toi aussi à ces personnes incroyables qui te tendaient ainsi la main.

Le troisième jour tu avais accompagné Paulie à son travail. Bien que Kureha t'ai strictement interdit de recommencer à faire quoique ce soit de physiques les premières semaines de ta sortie, tu voulais au moins commencer à prendre conscience des tâches que tu devrais effectuer. Paulie te présenta à ses collègues, des hommes assez hauts en couleurs qui t'accueillirent avec une sorte d'entrain commun. Il y avait d'abord Lulu, un homme un peu bizarre muni d'un épi rebelle qui ne cessait de se dresser sur son crâne ; puis Tileston qui était typiquement un homme imposant mais, au cœur aussi doux qu'une peluche de nounours ; ou encore Zoro un homme assez sérieux qui semblait souffrir d'un besoin irrépressible de s'endormir dès qu'il n'était occupé. Et puis il y avait également Kalifa, la secrétaire d'Iceburg, une femme très sérieuse, tout aussi étrange que ses collègues et qui semblait souvent se disputer avec Paulie sur le code vestimentaire.

Une bonne ambiance régnait dans le théâtre. Tranquille, et agrémenté de plusieurs blagues ou fausses disputes, réglées à coups de défis ou d'autres petits jeux assez enfantins. Là encore tu te surprenais à apprécier leurs attentions à ton sujet ainsi que les questions qu'ils te posaient sur toi, tes capacités, voire pour les plus curieux ta relation avec Paulie. C'était agréable, en rien oppressant et tu te creusais déjà une place au sein de ce groupe soudé qu'étaient les employés de Water Seven. Tu n'avais pas encore commencé à travailler, mais tu mourrais d'impatience de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose de beau avec tes mains, comme eux le faisaient en t'acceptant aussi facilement parmi les leurs.

۩๑ ๑۩

Tu étais rapidement entré dans le bain. Le travail que l'on te demandait au théâtre te semblait bien aisé face aux réminiscences de ton ancienne profession. Tu appréciais grimper sur les passerelles ou plateformes surplombant la scène, accrochant projecteur ou autres cordes solides afin de donner vie aux spectacles des artistes. Tu aimais l'esprit de camaraderie ainsi que le sérieux que tu pouvais imposer dans ce groupe, souvent dissipé. Tu avais d'ailleurs acquis le surnom de _« papy sérieux »_ de part ton professionnalisme ainsi que les conseils que tu dispensais modestement aux autres. Ils acceptaient tes remarques, tu prenais les leurs pour en faire une force.

Paulie et toi étiez souvent en charge de toutes les grandes actions à effectuer, ou des détails techniques qui demandaient de la réflexion ainsi que de la rigueur. Tileston lui se chargeait des tâches les plus lourdes, comme transporter les immenses caisses de matériels, les vider ou les remplir. Il était également celui qui amenait les escaliers mouvants lorsque vous aviez besoin de vous mettre en hauteur pour fixer les projecteurs. C'était pourtant le collègue le plus impressionnable que vous aviez. Il s'était souvent fendu de petites réflexions sur ton agilité, et ta façon de te couler avec une aisément gracieuse entre les décors pour effectuer les missions les plus délicates. Lulu lui était assez polyvalent, coordonnant les plans des artistes avec les vôtres. Et bien qu'il s'occupe avant tout du son, il lui arrivait souvent de te venir en aide ou de soutenir Paulie lors des réunions avec les équipes itinérantes. Zoro enfin était celui qui restait à terre, évaluant les distances et épaulant les techniciens des troupes. Comme tu l'avais remarqué plus tôt, il était aussi du genre à s'endormir dès qu'il arrêtait de s'occuper. À peine s'asseyait-il quelque part qu'il partait déjà pour un pays des rêves inaccessibles. Cela amenait beaucoup de petites piques, ou des blagues qui avaient réussi à souvent te tirer un petit sourire à défaut d'un rire haut et gras comme Tileston.

Tu te plaisais vraiment dans ce que tu faisais. Toi qui n'avait jamais rien construit avec tes mains, qui n'avait fait que détruire toute beauté qui aurait pu faire horreur à tes supérieurs, tu découvrais le plaisir et la fierté de créer le soutien des artistes. Tu étais une sorte de magicien invisible, sérieux et appliqué. Iceburg te félicitait également pour les efforts que tu mettais à rendre l'ambiance plus adulte malgré ton jeune âge. Et Paulie acquiesçait ses propos avec franche camaraderie ainsi que tapes dans le dos.

Tu comprenais enfin pleinement pourquoi il aimait travailler dans ce théâtre.

Et lorsque les journées parfois difficiles se terminaient, vous preniez souvent le temps d'aller boire un verre dans un des bars en face de votre lieu de travail. La patronne, une surnommée Shakky, vous faisiez de bons prix bien qu'elle aime taquiner Paulie sur le nombre de ses dettes qui ne cessaient de grimper. Elle et Iceburg avaient également l'air de bien s'entendre, et tu avais cru entendre une fois qu'ils avaient eu une sorte de relation assez spéciale par le passé. Tu ne savais pas vraiment de quelle nature, et bien que tu fus curieux, tu n'avais pas cherché à creuser la question… Encore moins lorsque tu avais senti l'emprise de ton collègue autour de tes épaules et son regard empli d'une sorte de lueur qui disait : « Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir ». Tu avais aussi rencontré dans ce bar d'autres genres de phénomènes comme un prénommé Rayleigh, homme aussi excentrique que ton patron et qui partageait de bonnes pintes avec Paulie. Malgré son âge avancé, il devait tenir l'alcool mieux que n'importe qui d'autres, et les soirées se terminaient souvent en sa faveur. Lui aussi semblait bien connaître Shakky, et Iceburg, peut être qu'une amitié de longue date se cachait entre ces trois-là ? Sans doute. En tout cas tu aimais à penser que c'était le cas.

Lors de ce genre de soirée empreinte de bonne humeur, de boisson et d'exclamations euphoriques, tu devais être l'un des rares à ressortir en bon état. Tileston et Zoro repartaient très souvent grâce à un taxi ou dans la voiture d'Iceburg, incapable de conduire dans l'état d'ivresse avancée dans laquelle ils étaient. Le premier hurlait à n'en plus finir, complètement perdu dans une sorte de transe enjouée et, son homologue s'endormait d'un sommeil de plomb presque effrayant. Il t'était plusieurs fois arrivé d'aider ton patron à les enfourner dans sa voiture, parfois accompagné de Shakky ou de Rayleigh qui étaient visiblement très amusés par ce genre de bons bougres sans danger.

Et puis tu repartais avec Paulie, un bras passé sous ses aisselles pour l'aider à tenir debout.

Bien que tu puisses te payer un appartement à toi depuis quelques temps maintenant, il refusait de te laisser partir. À chaque fois que tu évoquais le sujet, il bafouillait une excuse assez pathétique mais, surtout aussi adorable que lui. Et toi tu ne trouvais jamais une véritable raison pour partir. Vivre ensemble était devenu une habitude, un quotidien agréable qu'il vous serait difficile, voire impossible à briser. Grâce à toi, Paulie avait un appartement un mieux rangé, et grâce à lui, tu apprenais à t'ouvrir à certaines futilités. Par exemple regarder un film pour le simple plaisir d'apprécier son histoire ou son esthétique, les quelques courses ou emplettes que vous faisiez le week-end, et également la lecture. Même si vous n'étiez pas toujours fourrés ensemble, vous appréciez la présence de l'autre à vos côtés… C'est cette sensation là, constante lorsque tu te trouvais dans ce petit appartement qui t'avait amené à questionner tes véritables sentiments pour lui.

Au départ tu avais juste cru confondre amitié et amour. Et puis au fur et à mesure que les mois étaient passés, tu avais été plus sûr de ce qui t'habitait : un amour certain pour cet homme qui t'avait sauvé, hébergé et, donné une chance de retrouver cette enfance enfouie. Mais tu ne ressentais pas non plus que de la gratitude envers lui. Tu l'aimais pour ce qu'il était, pour ce qu'il faisait ou disait, pour son être entier. Paulie était sympathique, franc avec tout le monde, compatissant et touchant lorsqu'il peinait à s'exprimer.

Tout chez lui te plaisait.

Ce soir encore, alors que tu l'aidais à rejoindre votre petit foyer, ta casquette bien visée sur ta tête, tu te rendais compte d'à quel point il était devenu important pour toi. Tu ne voulais plus te salir les mains avec du sang, pas pour des ordres qui n'avaient de sens que pour ceux qui les donnaient. Mais pour lui, oui pour lui... Tu te savais prêt à tuer. Pour protéger tout ce qui lui était cher, tu serais capable de reprendre une arme, et de faire redevenir une partie de celui que tu avais été. Tu en souffrirais d'avoir à tremper une fois de plus tes mains dans le sang, cependant tu le ferais pour lui, pour ce qu'il représentait.

\- J'aurai p'être pas dû autant pousser…

\- En effet. Un peu plus et Shakky t'aurait renversé une pinte sur la tête, puis elle te l'aurait fait payer.

\- C'est une vipère elle aussi…

Tu avais un peu soupiré, ébouriffant d'une main ses cheveux avec un grand air amusé.

\- Si l'on t'écoute, tout le monde mis à part tes collègues sont au choix des sorcières ou des vipères.

\- Ouais !.. Parce que c'est vrai.

Tu avais gloussé et, aussitôt il s'était redressé pour t'attraper par les épaules.

\- Ecoute… Kaku !... Le monde… Le monde est plein de vipères… -avait-il tenté d'expliquer. Ils sont là… Dans les villes… Dans les campagnes… Sur les réseaux sociaux e-

\- Oui oui. On leur dira. Maintenant accroche-toi, sinon tu risques de tomber.

Tu n'avais jamais su si tes sentiments étaient réciproques, mais tu n'avais cherché à les imposer. Si quelque chose devait se passer entre vous, cela aurait lieu eu moment propice… Enfin, tu aurais préféré que ce soit un autre moment que celui-là.

Alors que tu avais entrepris de reprendre la route avec lui, il t'avait de nouveau arrêté, tanguant légèrement, les joues rougies par l'alcool.

\- Paulie ? Si tu as envie de discuter on pourra le faire à l'appartement. –avais-tu dis pour tenter de le résonner. Il fat fr-

\- T'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien Kaku.

Tu t'étais muré d'étonnement, puis d'incompréhension.

\- … De quoi tu parles ?

\- Bah… 'Fin… Ecoute les mots c'est vraiment pas trop mon truc, mais voilà… J'suis content de t'avoir trouvé ce jour-là, et d'avoir continué à te voir… Parce que… En fait… J'ai l'impression… Tu vois…

Il avait un peu baissé la tête, les jambes chancelantes et les mains vissées sur tes épaules.

\- Putain… J'pensais que boire un bon coup ç'me donnerait une sorte de don bizarre pour pouvoir bien parler… Mais je crois que c'est pire…

Tu avais légèrement hoché un sourcil, le détaillant de haut en bas en espérant déchiffrer ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière ses paroles sans le moindre sens. À commencer des phrases et ne pas les finir, Paulie était en train de te faire chercher des explications où il n'en avait sans doute pas. C'est du moins ce que tu avais pensé jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de génie ne traverse ton esprit, à la vitesse d'un petit « Oh » de constat qui t'avait échappé.

\- … Bref… Ce que je voulais te dire… C'est que…. C'est que… Oh putain de merde… J'ai la tête qui tourne et je sais même pas comment te dire ça…

\- Paulie.

\- … J'dois avoir l'air d'un débile… ah ah ah… Pitié Iceburg tuez-moi.

\- Paulie.

Tu avais posé tes mains sur les tiennes, le faisant taire par ce simple geste. Son regard avait rencontré le tien, vous vous étiez fixés, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'hoquète et ne brise le contact visuel que vous échangiez. Un regard profond, qui voulait absolument tout dire entre vous.

\- … Moi aussi Paulie.

۩๑ ๑۩

Lorsque Nami était arrivée parmi vous, tu l'avais accueilli avec la même tendresse que celle que l'on t'avait offerte. Tu avais vu en elle une partie de celui que tu avais été auparavant. Tu avais vu une personne blessée, seule qui désespérée de s'ouvrir au monde. Tu y avais retrouvé une personne entourée d'ombres, mais qui n'était pas sans espoir. Paulie et les autres avaient suivi, sans même savoir à quel point cette jeune femme rousse te ressemblait plus qu'eux tous réunis.

Elle s'était d'abord ouverte à toi et, ensemble vous avez créé une relation proche, puissante que rien ne pourrait détruire. Elle était ton amie la plus chère, là où Paulie était l'homme de ton cœur. Tu avais compris son affection pour Robin, l'attraction qu'une telle artiste avait sur elle. Tu avais eu une sensation similaire avec ton compagnon. Cette danseuse attirait par la beauté de ses gestes, de sa danse et toute la palette d'émotion qu'elle pouvait faire transmettre avec un seul regard… Paulie lui avait su briser la carapace de ton cœur avec sa simplicité, sa compréhension et cette apparence maladroite qui avait apporté un nouveau soleil dans ton existence.

Nami avait pu compléter et comprendre pourquoi la venue d'une simple personne pouvait tout changer. Elle savait après avoir vu l'envers de ce monde, qu'une beauté aux antinomies de la sienne était la chose la plus salvatrice qui puisse vous arriver. À tous les deux.

Elle t'avait rappelé quelqu'un.

Une personne qui avait été chère à ton cœur… et que tu avais délaissée pour ne pas la blesser : ta sœur.

Comme Nami, tu avais une famille que tu avais voulu protéger en t'en éloignant le plus possible. Ton métier d'assassin tu n'avais jamais voulu qu'elle le connaisse, qu'elle prenne conscience du monstre que tu étais. Et tes supérieurs t'avaient empêché de trop t'en approcher. Ils avaient aussi essayé d'en faire un petit soldat, ils avaient échoué, elle avait tout oublié, tu avais arrêté de la voir. Bien sûr tu n'avais pas complètement détruit votre relation, tu lui avais envoyé des lettres, la seule chose que l'on t'avait permise de faire afin de ne pas rayer complètement ton existence de sa vie… Mais à présent tu ne pouvais plus le faire.

Si tu envoyais une lettre, ils allaient te retrouver tes anciens démons. Ils allaient mettre fin à cette idylle que tu avais construit avec Paulie, ton patron, tes collègues, tes amis et ce travail qui était le tien.

Cet autre toi qui leur avait plu, qui avait obéi à leurs moindres ordres et qui avaient encaissée absolument tout n'était plus. Il était mort sous cette neige épaisse qui était tombé le jour de ta rencontre avec Paulie. Le jour où il t'avait sauvé, cet autre toi était mort. Tu ne voulais plus qu'il revienne, qu'il t'agrippe et te force à retourner dans l'ombre, l'indifférence et le sang. Tu ne voulais plus de cette vie-là. Tu ne la laisserais pas reprendre le dessus sur tout ce que tu avais.

… Mais pour cela tu devais sacrifier complètement ta sœur.

Lorsque tu l'avais vu pour la dernière fois, elle était encore toute petite, à peine âgée de cinq ans. Tu l'avais serrée une fois dans tes bras et, tu avais un peu sourit en imaginant qu'elle aurait une vie paisible parmi les gens normaux. Et toi tu t'effacerais pour compenser la perte que le gouvernement avait en la rejetant pour sa faiblesse. Tu avais pris sur toi ce jour-là et, tu avais arrêté de la voir.

\- Kaku ? Hé ? Hé oh Kaku, réveille-toi.

Une pichenette sur ton front t'avait sorti de tes pensées. Nami et Paulie te regardaient avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Le spectacle va presque commencer. Si tu restes là comme un merlan fris, tu risques d'être dans le passage des danseurs.

\- … Ah… Oui. Oui pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Les deux autres s'étaient regardés, t'ignorant un instant avant de revenir à toi. La rousse avait enfoncé la casquette sur ton front, avant de te donner une petite tape sur les fesses, t'arrachant une exclamation de surprise.

\- Ah !... Mais ça ne va pas ?!

\- Au moins comme ça tu es bien sorti de tes pensées ! –avait-elle lancé, te tirant la langue. Je dois vous laisser, Robin a besoin de moi.

\- Dis plutôt que tu veux lui faire l'amour dans sa loge avant qu'elle n'entre en piste.

\- Peut être. –avait-elle répliqué, tout sourire. Quoi, t'es jaloux Paulie ?

L'homme s'était tut, lui envoyant un cigare qu'elle évita gracieusement avant de s'éclipser.

\- C'est une vraie p'tite plaie c'te gamine lorsqu'elle s'y met.

\- Hm… En attendant tu n'as pas répondu. Es-tu jaloux Paulie ?

\- Moi ?... Jaloux ?... Ah… Comme si j'avais des raisons de l'être ! J'te rappelle que l'on vit ensemble.

Ta sœur te croyait morte. On avait dû lui faire passer le mot par le biais d'une lettre ou d'un de tes anciens collègues. Très certainement Lucci. Il avait dû aller jusqu'à chez la femme qui l'avait pris sous son aile et, il lui avait simplement dit que tu avais disparu, que tu ne reviendrais plus. Pour elle, tu étais mort.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Donc elle peut bien essayer de me narguer c'te petite chipeuse de blé, mais c'est pas demain la veille que je serai jaloux d'elle.

Tu avais légèrement souri, enfilant tes gants et replaçant correctement ta casquette sur ton crâne.

Tu trouverais un moyen. Lorsque le temps serait venu, tu trouverais une bonne opportunité pour reprendre contact avec elle, lui envoyer une lettre sans que personne ne devine qu'il s'agissait de toi. Ce serait risqué, mais tu te savais assez ingénieux pour réussir un tel tour de passe-passe. Et tu demanderas de l'aide à Paulie… Parce que tu savais qu'il t'aiderait si tu étais dans le besoin.

\- Paulie ?

\- Hm ?

Tu t'étais d'un coup penché sur son visage, lui volant un baiser rapide avant de reculer, le sourire aux coins des lèvres. Lui il te regardait, grattant la base de sa nuque avec ce même air gêné qui parvenait toujours à te toucher.

\- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

\- Pour nous porter chance.

Vous vous étiez regardé, avant de rire légèrement l'un de l'autre.

\- Sérieux ? J'pensais pas que t'avais une fibre de romantique Kaku !

\- C'est toi qui me l'as donné.

Ta vie dans ce théâtre elle ne faisait que commencer. Tu le savais. Cette existence paisible avec Paulie à tes côtés n'était aussi qu'à ses premiers bourgeons. Et cette sœur que tu avais laissée derrière… Tu trouverais le moyen de la retrouver, parce qu'avec ce nouvel espoir que Paulie t'avait offert, t'avait permis de tout changer.

Et cela ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Il est possible que je revienne plusieurs fois sur ce chapitre pour le modifier. J'ai travaillé dessus sans relâche pendant une semaine, et même si je suis très fière de ma première partie, j'ai des doutes sur la seconde._

 _Qu'en pensez-vous? Cela manque de développement après la sortie de l'hôpital à votre sens?_


End file.
